La magia de los elementos
by Tommy-chan777
Summary: Dos muchachas que viven en un horfanato conoceran sus vidas pasadas con ayuda de dos chicos que les enseñaran los secretos de la magia y el sentido de la palabra 'amor' TxE SxS
1. Chapter 1

Xfin acabaron los examenes!!! (pa mi) animo a todos q yo ahora stare mas aca!! spero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuxos reviews pliiiiiiis :D

Esta historia…va a tener de to!! No sean desconsiderados q solo es el segundo fic!!!

Aunq quizas la historia no sea tan buena como la otra…sean buenos y comenten

Tipica historia q busco pro no encuentro como yo la quiero T-T Empecemos!!

*Oneechan significa hermana mayor

* * *

**Capítulo 1: el inicio**

La historia que os voy a contar sucedió hace muchos años y se remonta hasta nuestros días:

_Era se una vez, en un tiempo muy, muy lejano, cuando aún se creía en las brujas y los magos, hadas y duendes,… cuando las personas creían en la magia que existe en nuestro mundo, existieron cuatro grandes magos que fueron elegidos por la propia madre naturaleza para proteger a los seres vivos de la Tierra e incluso de ellos mismos, obtuvieron diferentes artes otorgadas por la doncella: el primero obtuvo los poderes de la tierra junto con el poder de transformarse en cualquier animal y comunicarse con ellos además de convocar a la madre naturaleza; el segundo obtuvo sus poderes del aire por lo que obtuvo el poder de teletransporte, invisibilidad y volar, la magia del tercer mago provenía del fuego y la Diosa le otorgó el poder de curación, ya que el fuego es vida, algo que no debemos olvidar, también le otorgó con el don de invocación de aliados y la habilidad con espadas; el último mago tenía el poder del agua y con ello el de la visión, conocimiento y la habilidad con el arco además de la habilidad recomunicarse mentalmente con sus compañeros, una forma de entenderse sin palabras._

_Poco a poco la Diosa les fue proporcionando con diferentes utensilios y poderes menos intensos a lo largo de su vida ya que esta, junto a la maga de agua, vio la destrucción del mundo y de toda la vida._

_Avisó a sus queridos aliados y estos se entrenaron arduamente, pero la Diosa no había considerado un factor vital para la batalla… el amor, los guerreros se habían enamorado, y cuando llegó la hora de la batalla descubrieron que se trataba de un brujo que había sido totalmente absorbido por la oscuridad. Lucharon durante días sin descanso contra los súbditos de aquel 'nuevo rey oscuro', protegiéndose unos a otros y cuando finalmente llegaron a él este les tendió una trampa que nadie había previsto, una ilusión._

_La Diosa, madre y mujer, protege la vida, y las dos mujeres del grupo se encontraban embarazadas de pocos meses sin saberlo, la doncella no pudo evitar querer protegerlas y dejó a los muchachos expuestos al hechizo, que empezaron a luchar entre si cegados por la oscuridad de sus corazones, los celos._

_Las jóvenes magas no podían soportarlo, no conseguían sacarles de ese estado y pidieron a la madre naturaleza ayuda, solo quedaba un remedio, sacrificar sus vidas y las de sus hijos para matar al mago y así romper el hechizo, las chicas, que no conocían las noticias de su estado, no dudaron un instante y se sacrificaron antes de que la Diosa pudiera detenerlas._

_Para cuando los magos volvieron a ser ellos mismos se encontraron con las tumbas de las chicas, la doncella les contó lo sucedido, también supieron que el dolor causado no había servido más que para posponer la tragedia ya que el mago oscuro había salido de su cuerpo antes de su muerte y se dirigía a otro cuerpo para reencarnarse._

_La Diosa hizo un conjuro más con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sus queridos 'hijos' volverían a reencarnarse en un futuro muy lejano, cuando el mal amenazase otra vez se encontrarían todos de nuevo. Y así la madre naturaleza se dispuso a dormir durante más de 1000 años esperando…_

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Pero que les pasó a los magos que aún estaban vivos?-preguntó una niña de doce años con cara triste

-Espera María, no seas impaciente-dijo una chica de pelo negro largo mientras continuaba la lectura- _Los magos que sobrevivieron no podían dejar de vivir sin considerar el sacrificio que hicieron sus amantes por ellos, así que dedicaron el resto de su vida a enseñar a jóvenes magos esperando a que su momento llegara para así volverse a reunir con sus prometidas en la siguiente vida, su segunda oportunidad. _¡Vaya! Aquí dice que hasta crearon una escuela de magia… 'La corda Doro" ¡Anda! ¿No se llama así una escuela de por aquí? La de…-no pudo continuar ya que al despegar sus ojos amatistas del libro pudo observar como su pequeña audiencia se encontraba llorando silenciosamente-¡Oh, chicas! Os llevo leyendo este cuento desde hace mucho y seguís llorando igual

-Si sabéis que vais a acabar así no deberíais pedirle a Tomoyo que os lo leyera, ¡qué gastamos mucho en clínex!-dijo una chica de pelo castaño corto recién llegada con una sonrisa intentado animar a sus compañeras

-Pero,…pero,… ¡Sakura-onee-chan! Ese cuento es taaaaaaan romántico-dijo otra chica con estrellitas en los ojos mientras acababa con un suspiro que fue acompañado por el de sus amigas.

-Yo siempre imagino a Sakura y Tomoyo como las heroínas trágicas, podríamos hacer una obra de teatro y quedarían muy bien, la tragedia del final también podríamos hacerla en el cole-saltó otra lo que provocó un extraño escalofrío en las dos chicas

-¡Chicas! Ya es hora de acostarse-dijo una señora mayor entrando al estudio donde se encontraban las chicas-todas las que sean menores de catorce a desfilar-dijo con una sonrisa señalando la puerta

-Siii…señorita Keinter-dijeron las pequeñas con desgana mientras se marchaban

-Y ustedes jovencitas,-empezó a decir mientras se colocaba las gafas-ya son consideradas lo suficientemente mayores como para acostarse tarde, pero no más de las doce, ¿entendido?

-Siii señorita Keinter-dijeron las dos riéndose, la mujer se marcho y Sakura puso una silla al lado de Tomoyo para sentarse, las dos juntas observaron otra vez el título que había en la portada del libro 'La magia de los elementos', no había autor, pero al igual que las pequeñas a ellas les encantaba releer esa historia siempre que podían y se la sabían a la perfección, solo sabían que existía una copia más de ese libro pero su paradero era desconocido.

Mucha veces de pequeñas habían jugado a ser las heroínas del libro pero siempre que llegaban a la parte del sacrificio se ponían a llorar y era muy difícil calmarlas, incluso ahora, a sus dieciséis años, temblaban al llegar a esa parte (aunque lo lograban disimular).

Vivían en un orfanato, un gran edificio algo viejo pero con un jardín enorme lleno de flores, sus padres habían muerto en un incendio de un centro comercial, nada interesante, no tenían relativos o amigos que ellas supieran ya que llegaron allí con dos años, nadie se interesó por ellas, cuando llegaron al edificio se hicieron amigas debido a la tragedia que las unía y se cogieron mucha confianza. El presidente del orfanato las había criado como a sus propias nietas, las tenía mucho cariño y a su muerte les heredó a las chicas el libro que tanto les había gustado.

Eran muy guapas pero algo antisociales y difíciles de manejar para aquellos que no las conocían de pequeñas o en profundidad (como al nuevo presidente del orfanato, el joven Josh, sobrino del difunto), además, su poco interés por la moda no ayudaba y la gente 'huía' de ellas por incidentes inexplicables. Sus gustos también podrían considerarse extraños: mientras que a Tomoyo le gustaba jugar a ser adivina con el tarot, a Sakura le encantaba poner 'maleficios' con muñecos de buduj a sus compañeros de clases los cuales no dejaban de incordiar a las estudiantes.

Aún así tenían las dos un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado ya que las habían apuntado a un circo cercano con la intención de que conocieran a personas con su carácter o peculiaridades, pero sin mucho éxito en amistades, se dedicaban a hacer acrobacias por el orfanato y a andar por la cuerda, hacer malabarismos y saltar en las colchonetas haciendo graciosas piruetas, jugar con diábolos y saltar en el trapecio. Se divertían en su mundo de fantasía y ganaban dinero por sus espectáculos, único momento donde podías contemplar la belleza de las jóvenes en todo su esplendor con el maquillaje y las ropas del circo ya que, cada vez que salían, tenían que ponerse unas gafas de pasta que no permitía distinguir quienes eran en realidad y Tomoyo llevaba dos gruesas trenzas mientras que Sakura llevaba un gorro poco apreciado por el sector masculino. Aún así su fama empezaba a notarse, 'las bailarinas mágicas' podías observar en carteles en las calles, 'Amatista y esmeralda les hechizarán con su espectáculo' seguía el anuncio. La idea había sido del director, al que realmente habían cogido cariño por su estrafalaria personalidad, parecida al de su querido 'abuelo'.

-¿Vamos a andar por los jardines?-dijo Tomoyo cortando el silencio entre las dos mirando los ojos esmeralda de la castaña

-Claro

Se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, un paisaje típico descrito en los cuentos de hadas descritos en sus libros, un pequeño lago con un sauce llorón a su lado, nenúfares flotando en el agua y un montón de flores se extendían en los prados de su alrededor. Una pequeña banca-columpio blanca colgaba del árbol y terminaba con este bello paisaje matorrales y arbustos en flor. Las chicas se sentaron y se pusieron a discutir sobre trivialidades mientras, sin que se dieran cuenta, el paisaje empezaba iluminarse con luces blancas y anaranjadas dándole un aspecto mágico.

A las doce se dirigieron a dormir como les habían mandado, al día siguiente era lunes y tocaba escuela, para horror de las dos.

* * *

Este prologo m gusto + como m salio :D

Sean buenos y comenten


	2. Chapter 2

Lo q ste entre " " son pensamientos

Gracias por sus reviews, sigan animandom y diganm mis peors fallos onegai

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quiénes son?**

-Odio los lunes-dijo una Sakura deprimida

-Te he oído igual que antes-dijo una Tomoyo en el mismo estado

Se encontraban andando hacia su instituto, era un paseo largo, pasaban por la calle comercial, giraban a la izquierda y atravesando un descampado llegaban a una calle en el que podías observar el mejor instituto de la ciudad al cual obviamente no iban las chicas, el orfanato no podía pagar semejante precio, ese instituto se llamaba 'La Corda Doro' y no solías ver nada en particular, ni alumnos gritando y divirtiéndose o profesores llamando a sus alumnos a clase, nada.

Sakura reprimió un suspiro, ¿Por qué habían tenido tan mala suerte? No pedían un instituto como ese pero… siguieron el camino de la derecha y Sakura y Tomoyo se pararon a la entrada del edificio, su instituto no era lo que se decía un lugar agradable, estaba sucio y olía a humo proveniente de todos esos adolescentes fumadores; las chicas no parecían llevar faldas, podían ir en ropa interior y se las vería lo mismo; la mayoría de los chicos eran unos mujeriegos sin remedio; los profesores no parecían interesados en que sus alumnos les atendieran, si lo hacían bien, y si no también; y para finalizar eran conocidas en el instituto por ser las más empollonas de la clase, las 'frikis'. Las jóvenes desde muy pequeñas habían sido concienciadas de que a menos que consiguieran una beca no lograrían entrar a la universidad, por ello las ellas iban todos los días y sacaban lo mejor de si mismas.

-Ánimo-dijo Tomoyo cogiendo de la mano a Sakura y esta le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la clase.

El día pasó para las chicas como esperaban: aburrido, inaguantable, los alumnos no atendían las clases y los profesores iban a lo suyo. No es que nuestras chicas lo necesitasen, en realidad se las clasificaba de 'empollonas' porque eran superdotadas y no tenían ningún problema con ello.

-¡Por fin hora de la comida!-exclamó felizmente Sakura una vez estaban sentadas en un rincón del patio.

-Hay que ver, cuando te hacen pollo frito para comer te iluminan el día jajaja-dijo riendo Tomoyo a lo que Sakura respondió con pucheros.

De repente pasó como una exhalación un chico al lado de Sakura lo que provocó que se le cayera la comida…

-¡Noooooo!¡Eh! ¡Pide perdón! ¿No?-dijo Sakura enfadada mientras el chico desaparecía por el patio, Sakura, se dispuso a perseguirle, era buena en deportes y el circo le había dado buena resistencia. Con una agilidad sorprendente para la castaña el chico cogió y saltó la valla con una pirueta que esta imitó "¿Quién será?" se preguntó.

***

Por otro lado, Tomoyo había terminado de comer sola y deprimida, un chico se le acercó…

-Hola Tom-empezó el chico, un compañero de clase con una sonrisa orgullosa que fue cortada por la chica sin miramientos

-Largo-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. El chico enfurecido la cogió de la mano y la estampó contra la pared acorralándola con su cuerpo-Auch-se quejó la amatista en voz baja, miró al chico a la cara por primera vez y le escupió, cosa que no hizo más que incrementar la furia de este que la agarró del cuello y le espetó-Llevo días intentando que me hables y me hagas caso, ¿sabes? Podría convertirte en una chica de mucho provecho-terminó la frase mirando de reojo el cuerpo de la chica y volviendo a mirar con desprecio su cara -en cuanto solucionáramos el problema de aquí arrib-no pudo continuar ya que se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de la chica cuando le quitó las gafas

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo seductoramente mientras el adolescente aflojaba la fuerza en el cuello de Tomoyo debido a la sorpresa y deshacía las trenzas de la chica sonrojado-no se como he podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ti-terminó la frase poniendo una mano en su cara y acto seguido estampando su rodilla en una zona sensible para el chico, el cual se dobló por el dolor lo que aprovechó la chica para escalar un árbol antes de que la volviera a buscar.

-Estúpida niña sin apellido-dijo el chico entre dientes al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Tomoyo al oírlo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas vinieran a sus ojos

Un chico de pelo negro-azulado con ojos zafiro ocultados detrás de unas gafas estilizadas había presenciado la escena desde el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba ahora la amatista "interesante" pensó para si el desconocido "y vaya con la chica" miró hacia donde estaba ella, unas pocas ramas más abajo, y pudo observar que se encontraba llorando y al parecer el cielo había decidido acompañarla "según tenía entendido hoy no llovería" miró el cielo encapotado que oscurecía todo a su paso, dio un traspiés y una rama crujió "mierda" pensó el ojiazul cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y pudo verle gracias a un rayo que pasó en ese preciso instante "mierda, mierda, mierda, se supone que nadie nos debería haber visto, aunque a ese idiota ya le están persiguiendo dos" aprovechó la oscuridad que invadió a los dos cuando se extinguió el rayo para huir y dejar a la joven sola.

***

Por otro lado Sakura había perseguido al chico que se dirigía a una calle muy transitada y era difícil de seguir, el chico aprovechó y pasó por una carretera antes de que viniera un coche, el cual no fue divisado por la castaña hasta que lo tuvo en frente, ¡qué sorpresa la del chico cuando vio como a cámara lenta a la adolescente poner un pie en el coche, que trataba de parar antes de atropellar a la joven, e impulsarse hacia atrás haciendo una perfecta voltereta en el aire!, pero aún más asombrado dejo al chico la belleza de ella ya que en el trayecto se le habían caído el gorro y las gafas. La chica, sin esperar un segundo, cogió de la mano al chico y salió corriendo con él aunque este pudo observar en el capó del coche una huella al rojo vivo antes de irse.

Llegaron por fin a un descampado, Sakura no se lo podía creer… ¡Era la primera vez que hacía pellas! No es que no pudiese saltarse una clase pero… saltársela por un tío estúpido que le tiró el pollo… "un estúpido que está para comérselo con pan", recalcó mentalmente al ver al chico de frente, cabello castaño y ojos almendrados, físico que dejaría babeando a cualquier chica,… como a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar así, ese chico seguro que era un pervertido y/o mujeriego y… ¡Le había tirado su pollo frito! ¡Ese cerdo se las iba a pagar! ¡Y además casi la reconocen en público!

-Tú… -dijo Sakura con los ojos llameantes cosa que hizo retroceder al chico-¿Cómo te llamasss?

-S-shaoran-en la mente del chico pasaban muchas cosas a la vez contradictorias "guapa, me asesina, cuerpazo, me va a matar, belleza, enojada, preciosa… un momento… ¿desde cuando me interesan tanto las chicas?" se enojo consigo mismo-¿que quiere? señorita…-cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Sakura! Quiero que pagues la comida que me tiraste-el chico la miró con los ojos abiertos pero ella no parecía estar bromeando

-Uff, muy bien, te invito ¿qué quieres de com-

-¡Pollo frito!-una vez más el chico se la quedó mirando "chica rara" pensó

Fueron a un Burger King y le compro a la chica lo que pedía y se sentaron en silencio mientras la joven engullía la comida.

-Dime ¿a qué instituto vas?-comenzó Sakura

-Mmmm…

-Vamos… en mi instituto no usamos uniforme, y si lo hiciéramos no llevaríamos uno tan bueno-terminó con una sonrisa apenada

Había que admitirlo, la chica era lista y más observadora de lo que imaginó-a 'La Corda Doro'-miró a la chica que se le había quedado con cara de tonta y se le había caído la comida de la mano, quizás no era tan observadora al fin y al cabo.

-Vaya-continuó una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa-así que eres un ricachón con buena vida ¿eh?

-¡Y a ti que te importa! Vete a pedirles a tus papis que te-no pudo continuar, la oscuridad en los ojos de Sakura, el dolor y la rabia que veía en ellos era intimidante-lo siento, no quería decir eso

-Ya…-dijo la chica de forma seca-gracias por la comida, la deuda está saldada, adiós-dijo con una falsa sonrisa y salió corriendo, una fuerte tormenta se había ido formando mientras se encontraban en el restaurante "¡joder! No puedo dejarla sola, ¿y se le pasa algo? No es que me preocupe…"pensó recordando la cara de la chica "pero no me gustaría que me echasen la culpa después" terminó auto convenciéndose

Shaoran corrió por la calle, vio a la chica a lo lejos y aumentó la velocidad, llegó hasta ella y la cogió del brazo para enfrentársela y por… ¿cuarta vez en el día? le volvió a dejar asombrado, ella estaba llorando en silencio, no sabía que hacer, nunca había tenido buena mano con esas cosas…y menos con una chica, sin saber como o que impulso le llevó a hacer tal cosa la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su pelo como si se conocieran de toda la vida, olía muy bien y se sentía genial estar así con ella "es la primera chica por la que siento algo ¿es esto a lo que llaman amor?" una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara, había ganado al idiota-cuatro-ojos.

La llevó debajo de un toldo de una tienda ya cerrada (miró de reojo el reloj para ver que eran las 7pm), dejó que la chica siguiera llorando hasta que esta se quedó dormida "vaya, si que lo debe haber pasado mal" contempló la cara de la chica, su aroma, su dulce cara de ángel, sus largas pestañas, su piel de marfil, sus labios carnosos que le llamaban pidiendo ser degustados… "¡aaaaaaargh! Deja de pensar eso estúpido pervertido ¿qué pasa si me encuentra haciendo eso? He logrado que confiara en mi…más o menos, no puedo hacer eso"

Esperó un rato a que la lluvia cesase, la chica abrió los ojos por fin, era un verdadero espectáculo, una obra de arte, un ángel que le habían enviado del cielo, un…el chico se iba poniendo más rojo a cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura se levantó precipitadamente con la cara totalmente roja y Shaoran le imitó

-Y-yo lo siento mucho no se en que estaba pensando-dijo mientras una farola cercana estallaba. Shaoran se sorprendió "esta chica… podría ser…ya van dos veces…"

-Entonces ¿que tal si saldas tu… 'cuenta'?-comentó Shaoran como quien no quería la cosa

-¡¿Eh?!-se sorprendió la castaña-¿C-como?

-Cita doble, yo iré con un amigo y tu con una amiga y nos conoceremos ¿trato?-levantó la mano para finalizar el 'contrato'

-Mmmm "Tomoyo me mata seguro" está bien-suspiró y estrechó su mano con la de él. No es que no la apeteciera ir, había logrado que expulsara toda la tristeza que tenía acumulada de un solo golpe… ¡un desconocido! Estaba decidida a darle una merecida oportunidad, aunque luego Tomoyo la fuese a pedir unos impuestos muuuy altos, una gota resbaló por su cabeza mientras pensaba en ello y se despedía de Shaoran que de forma muy caballerosa la acompañó de vuelta al instituto donde encontró a Tomoyo esperándola de forma pensativa. Llegó a su lado-¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien? Te veo…¿feliz?

-¿Eh? Sí, bueno…-dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

***

Unas horas después de lo ocurrido en el patio, Tomoyo se quedó sola en clase y el maltrato se concentró en ella (se volvió a poner su 'atuendo'), que aguantó bastante bien ya que se pasó más de la mitad de la clase que le quedaba pensando en aquel chico, la había visto llorar "¡No! ¡Cómo he podido permitir que alguien me viera en ese estado! Soy realmente penosa, débil, demasiado…" –frágil-dijo en un susurro mientras veía al chico de árbol en el patio mirando hacia su ventana…, más específicamente a ella; se sonrojó y volvió la mirada a la pizarra, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso "es por que me vio en ese estado, ¡aargh!, no fue un flechazo o algo parecido ¿verdad?" Volvió a mirar por la ventana pero él ya no estaba.

La clase terminó y Sakura no volvía, no había dejado de llover en toda la tarde, la joven nunca había pasado ningún día sin su amiga y empezaba a deprimirse de verdad. Todos se fueron a casa, Tomoyo se aseguró de esconderse bien para que al tipo del recreo no le diera por volver a las andadas.

Pasó media hora en el instituto sola esperando a su amiga, empezó a recorrer las clases por puro aburrimiento, bajó al piso inferior a seguir vagando por sus recuerdos hasta que se paró en seco, no giró la cabeza, solo escuchó con atención.

-Eres tú ¿verdad?-dijo en voz alta-se que estas aquí

El 'chico del árbol' salió de una de las clases mientras Tomoyo se daba la vuelta para mirarle de forma seria mientras que él la miraba divertido "¡increíble! Tal y como pensé, podría tratarse de…" sus pensamientos fueron cortados

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lo siento, que descortés de mi parte-se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló ante ella-soy Eriol Hirawizawa-finalizó dándola un beso en la mano-¿con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

-Más bien a quien has tenido el placer de perseguir durante más de media hora por todo el colegio-dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo al darse cuenta que Eriol no se esperaba eso-Tomoyo, nada más ¿Se puede saber por que me ha estado siguiendo y que hacía escondido en el árbol?

-Curiosidad-dijo replanteándose ese 'nada más' por un segundo

-No sabía que la curiosidad llevase a la gente a escalar a un árbol y después quedarse viendo como un chico intenta hacer 'algo' a una señorita-dijo señalándose con un dedo.

-No estaba subido a el árbol por curiosidad, en ese momento huía-dijo evitando la mirada de la chica "es la primera vez que yo soy el intimidado"-y pensaba ayudarte pero me pareció que te las arreglabas bien, aunque por un momento de verdad pensé que estabas interesada-a lo que la chica respondió con un ligero sonrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo un tanto preocupada-¿de que huyes? Tu amigo tiró la comida a mi hermana y a diferencia de ti el corría, ¿no pensaste en ayudarle?

-Aaaaah-se quedó embobado por unos escasos segundos-lo siento pero solo puedo decirle que no era nada bueno para mí ni para él, aunque me parece que si esta con su hermana tendrá más peligro. Esperaré aquí un poco más, si no le importa, mis… cazadores aún se encuentran cerca de esta zona.

-Jajaja-rió la chica con ganas, cosa que hizo aumentar la curiosidad del adolescente otra vez-ya suponía que venías de un buen instituto por tus ropas pero no supuse que fuera tan bueno, este es un lugar público, puede entrar cualquier persona menor de 18 años-aclaró

-Oh, ¿y podría disfrutar de su compañía mientras tanto?-dijo galantemente otra vez una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa

-Un placer-contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras el cielo empezaba a aclararse otra vez.

Después de una hora conversando de gustos y curiosidades Eriol decidió irse ya, cosa que apenó a la chica,

-No te preocupes, si las cosas son tal y como pienso nos veremos muy pronto-dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-¿Eh?-miró Tomoyo anonadada a su acompañante

-No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás-terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No hagas eso por favor-dijo Tomoyo con tristeza

-¿qué?

-Lo haces a todas la chicas ¿cierto?, si no sientes nada de verdad no hagas eso, no des falsas esperanzas-contestó ella mirando hacia un lado

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir así-se disculpó "¡Dios!, no creí que me pudiera sentir tan culpable, supuse que era observadora pero no creí que tanto, aunque nunca me importo lo que las mujeres sintieran… ¡pero que me pasa!"-lo siento de verdad, pero yo quiero ser tu amigo,-dijo levantando su cara, obligando a que le mirara a los ojos-si es que fuese posible

-Por supuesto, será un placer-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad para alivio del muchacho

-Pues entonces ya nos veremos-respondió con una gran sonrisa-¡ah! por cierto, creo que sin eso estas mucho más guapa-dijo señalando las gafas de la joven haciendo que se sonrojara-'Amatista' no debería despreciar su belleza

-No se lo digas a nadie-imploró la pelinegra con ojos suplicantes

-No me atrevería, tranquila, será nuestro secreto-finalizó dándola un beso en la frente y marchándose

-¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!-gritó más roja aún mientras el chico se despedía con la mano

***

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que nos volveríamos a ver?"

-Tierra llamando a Tomoyo, ¿me oyen?-dijo Sakura pasando su mano por delante de la cara de Tomoyo

-¿Eh? Sí, claro que pasa

-Bu-bueno-dijo preparándose para lo que venía-¿te acuerdas de ese chico al que perseguí esta tarde?

-Sí…-dijo Tomoyo cautamente

-Pues… terminé debiéndole una…

-Sakura…-empezó amenazadoramente Tomoyo mientras llegaban al orfanato y subían a sus cuartos

-Necesitoquevengasconmigoaunacitadoble-soltó Sakura cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Cita doble, te necesito, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa…-dijo con ojos de cordero degollado

-Me las vas a pagar con intereses, lo sabes ¿no?

-Uuufff, sí-dijo derrotada Sakura-¿pero iras?

-Esta bien, aunque no se que se supone que nos vamos a poner.

-Los vestidos que nos regalaron nuestras hermanitas-sonrió Sakura

-Nooo… esos no…, les falta algo más, más… adulto, y menos sensual-finalizó

-Pues para eso tenemos toda la semana para prepararnos, hemos quedado el viernes después de clases

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-dijo Tomoyo de forma pícara

-Quizás un pelín

-Uuuuh, jajaja, pues yo quizás encontré a alguien también, pero no estoy muy segura de cómo considerarlo-dijo recordando lo ocurrido-además no creo que pase nada, es un mujeriego pero con buenas maneras, podría considerarse un amigo amable y algo pervertido, creo yo-dijo en broma

-Vaya vaya con Tomoyo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa-jajaja, pues nos pondremos guapas y… ¡A triunfar!, si el otro chico es la mitad de guapo que Shaoran te quedaras babeando

-Jajaja, asi que Shaoran ¿eh?, no cambiarás nunca, pues veamos que dicen las cartas…-empezaron a jugar y disfrutar del momento mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí un hombre sostenía una foto de las dos chicas en su mano sentado en un despacho muy bien decorado:

-Así que creéis que estas dos podrían ser ¿eh?

-Sí señor, esas chicas no son normales en lo absoluto, a mi parecer-dijo un chico entre las sombras del despacho

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, hemos investigado y todo apunta a ello

-Mmm, muy bien… pues será mejor que hagamos la transferencia, por supuesto vosotros las tendréis que mentalizar ¿entendido?, no creo que se opongan, vosotros seréis sus guías el primer día, después podéis tener tiempo libre.

-Sí, señor-contestaron los dos a la vez

-Muy bien, podéis marcharos-dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para quedarse solo observando las fotos-quizás hayamos encontrado algo más que eso… por fin podríamos haberlas encontrado…'amatista y esmeralda' mmm…jajaja bueno, 'no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable'

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Yeah!!! Les deje a la mitad :p

Se fastidian

Lean el siguiente pa saber mas, y para tener el siguiente pidan con muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews… ¡Qué son gratis! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Haber, antes de que me peguen, estoy de examenes y tengo problemas de imaginación, ademas este capitulo no me gusto como me quedo para nada (bueno, solo unas partes) me dio la sensación de que la habia fastidiado de verdad y queria cambiarlo, asi q por fin me decidi a acerlo y aquí esta el capitulo 3 remodelado :D

Capitulo 3

La semana había pasado muy rápida por primera vez en las vidas de las jóvenes, sus queridas hermanitas las habían ayudado con la ropa, con unos harapos viejos y un poco de imaginación empezaron a hacer verdaderos milagros. Lo habían planeado todo, después de clases se cambiarían aprovechando que no había nadie en el recinto y una vez preparadas se irían a tomar algo con sus acompañantes y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para mostrarse elegantes y mostrar los dotes que la naturaleza las concedió.

Fueron a clases media hora antes, en cuanto terminaron corrieron al lavabo para empezar a efectuar el 'gran cambio', se vistieron con sus trajes y se peinaron y maquillaron ligeramente y prepararon sus bolsas.

Mientras que esperaban a los chicos en el patio, en el lugar en el que se encontraron por primera vez, hablaban animadamente de lo que harían durante la tarde. Pasados unos minutos observaron como dos chicos bien arreglados entraban por la puerta principal con paso tranquilo y confiado, Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una exclamación escapase de sus labios al ver a Eriol junto al chico de pelo castaño

-¡Sakura! ¡Es él!-susurró agachando levemente la cabeza

-¿En serio?-dijo fijándose más

-Sí, es el 'amigo-mujeriego', ya supuse que eran conocidos pero no pensé que fuera a ser él quien viniera-dijo nerviosa y feliz Tomoyo-oh, y 'tu' chico no está nada mal, pero realmente prefiero otro estilo

-No lo sientas-dijo divertida Sakura-me alegro que tengamos gustos diferentes, así no habrá problemas jaja

-Tienes razón-respondió feliz-dime que estás tan nerviosa como yo-continuó poniendo cara asustada

-Es mi primera cita también, ¡por supuesto que lo estoy!

-Buenos días Tomoyo, al parecer nos encontramos antes de lo que creí-dijo cortésmente Eriol besando la mejilla de Tomoyo que respondió con una mirada de reproche-y tu debes ser Sakura, Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti-siguió para darle un beso en la mano provocando el sonrojo de los dos castaños y que el ambarino golpeara la cabeza del ojiazul.

-Jajaja-rió Tomoyo-pues yo también he oído hablar de Shaoran, es un placer conocer a una persona tan famosa-dijo divertida Tomoyo con una graciosa reverencia recibiendo de parte de la ojiverde un pellizco-¡auch!

-Bueno, debo decir que estáis espléndidas ¿verdad?-miró Eriol pícaramente a Shaoran que no había dejado de ver a Sakura sonrojado en ningún momento, estaba preciosa con un vestido verde de manga corta con escote en 'v' que dejaba entrever sus muslos, unas medias blancas hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de vestir negros complementaban el atuendo. Sus labios se encontraban rosados debido al lápiz de labios y sus ojos estaban delineados de verde oscuro. Su pelo se encontraba sin ese odioso gorro, que lo había sustituido por una sencilla diadema dejando así que su pelo jugase con el viento libremente permitiendo al ambarino oler el perfume que se había puesto volviéndolo loco.

-S-sí, preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa y más rojo si se podía. Eriol aprovechó para echar otro vistazo a Tomoyo, llevaba una falda blanca tableada y una camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro, unas medias negras del mismo estilo que Sakura con unos zapatos blancos. Su pelo se encontraba suelto dejando ver que era ondulado y hacia un gracioso tirabuzón en las puntas. Realmente no había querido molestarla cuando llegaron, pero estuvo tremendamente tentado de besar sus labios que estaban cubiertos con brillo labial, sus ojos expresivos delineados al mismo estilo que el de su amiga con azul marino dejarían loco a cualquiera, buen ejemplo: él mismo.

-Pues vamos a disfrutar de la cita-saltó Eriol al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto por la chica

-¡Oh! Podemos ir a una nueva heladería que está cerca de aquí-sugirió Sakura desviando la mirada de Shaoran, llevaba el mismo uniforme que el último día pero él parecía un verdadero líder cuando miraba al horizonte y sus ojos ambarinos transmitían tanta seguridad, y…A Tomoyo parecía pasarle algo parecido, no dejaba de mirarle y desviar la mirada sonrojada y vuelta otra vez hacia Eriol-si queréis claro-trató en vano desviar también sus pensamientos.

-Vamos allá-dijo Shaoran cogiéndola de la mano mientras Eriol hacía lo mismo con Tomoyo-es la segunda a la derecha ¿verdad?

-S-sí-"está demasiado cerca, siento que me podría desmayar entre sus brazos fuertes y musculosos y…¡ah! Puñeteras hormonas, Dios nos hizo vulnerables a los hombres para que no fuéramos perfectas ¿verdad?, debíamos de ser casi perfectas ¿no? lkghskf…" y la lista de insultos seguía.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?-dijo Shaoran preocupado poniendo la mano en la frente de Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nooo…-dijo Sakura quedándose hipnotizada en su mirada mientras el sonrojo llegaba a extremos ilimitados y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su cara "gracias Dios mío por darme este precioso momento, ya no me quejo más, ¡pero dame más momentos como este por lo que más quieras!"

-Bueno-dijo Eriol cuando llegaron a la tienda, un pequeño puesto con algunas mesas y sillas con sombrillas con decoraciones en rojo y blanco. Se sentaron en una mesa-vamos a pedir los helados, ¿de qué os apetece?

-Bueno, vainilla está bien-dijo Tomoyo sonrosada ante tanta atención

-Yo creo que me tomaré uno de fresa-dijo Sakura tímidamente mirando golosamente los dulces del escaparate.

-Muy bien, ahora volvemos

-Guau-dijeron las dos a la vez cuando ya estuvieron solas

-¡Ah! ¿Son ustedes Esmeralda y Amatista?-dijo una niña pequeña de unos seis años-¿me podrían dar su autógrafo?

-Claro, toma guapa, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Tomoyo amablemente

-Chisa ¡y hoy cumplo siete años!-dijo graciosamente mientras levantaba las manitas para indicar el número- Por eso mi papa y mi mama van a llevarme al circo esta noche

-¿De verdad? Entonces te estaremos esperando con un gran regalo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-¡Síii!-contestó la pequeña y salió corriendo hacia otra mesa donde se encontraban sus padres

-Vaya, se os dan bien los niños-dijo Eriol detrás de ellas dándole el helado a Tomoyo después de que esta diera un salto en la silla por el susto.

-No sabía que trabajaseis en el circo, así que 'Esmeralda' ¿eh?-dijo mientras le pasaba el helado a Sakura mientras que esta se sonrojaba al ser expuesto su secreto

-Se nos da bien y nos gusta-simplificó Sakura tratando en vano que su corazón dejara de latir tan deprisa ante la cercanía de los dos.

-¿De qué es tu helado Eriol?-dijo Tomoyo desconcertada ante su color

-Ponía 'sorpresa dulce', aún no estoy seguro de que es el sabor…-se calló al ver como ella se reclinaba para saborear con la lengua el dulce, en ese momento pensó que el mundo estaba en su contre porque el tiempo, al parecer, decidió ralentizarse para permitirle ver con mayor claridad ese movimiento que de alguna forma su pervertida mente decidió calificarlo como muy sensual y los colores no tardaron en llegar a sus mejillas.

-Yo creo que es de arándanos-dijo como si nada la amatista-¿Eriol? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy rojo-dijo poniendo una mano en su frente-quizás no deberías tomar helado

-No, estoy bien-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo que a duras penas aguantaba la risa

-¡Ah! Shaoran te has manchado-dijo Sakura al ver el labio inferior del chico con chocolate, con una servilleta limpió su boca pero la cercanía de la joven no hizo otra cosa que provocar un pequeño accidente del cual salió perjudicado el vestido de Sakura al caerse todo el helado.

-L-lo siento mucho-dijo el castaño mientra corría a por unas servilletas y volvía para dárselas a Sakura que parecía muy tranquila mientras Tomoyo la ayudaba.

-No te preocupes-esta vez fue el turno de Eriol de aguantar la risa. Shaoran parecía verdaderamente apenado pero las dos estudiante no parecieron darle gran importancia al asunto, como si estuvieran acostumbradas a que ese tipo de accidentes pasaran a su alrededor.

-Dime Tomoyo, ¿que harías si te dijera que te dan una beca para ir a otro instituto, uno privado?-se puso serio Eriol mientras miraba a un punto de la mesa fijamente tratando de enfocarse en el asunto al cual había venido.

-Qué sería totalmente imposible porque eso no lo hacen los institutos privados de aquí

-Pero que pasaría si os dijésemos que las dos habéis sido admitidas gratis en un instituto privado, como, digamos, 'La Corda D'Oro'-insistió Shaoran mirando de reojo el vestido de Sakura

-Os preguntaríamos como es que sabéis eso y porque nos aceptaron-dijo cautamente Sakura haciendo un movimiento con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto anterior

-Digamos que por vuestras notas y porque tenéis algo que los demás no tienen-sugirió Eriol evitando la primera pregunta

-Creo que la siguiente pregunta que os haríamos es si una cita como esta, por ejemplo, podría tener la finalidad de informarnos de eso y también preguntaríamos que es eso que tenemos en… 'especial'-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño comenzando a enfadarse.

-Digamos que en parte si y en parte no, que lo que tenéis en especial se les entrega a muy pocos y que es un don muy preciado-dijo Shaoran siguiendo el juego pero no pareció servir de nada el tono inocente y despreocupado contra la furia de las dos hermanas cuyos ojos empezaban a semejarse a la de las dagas.

-Y podría ser que ese don lo tuviera chicos como, por ejemplo ¿vosotros?-inquirió Sakura

-Digamos que sí-Eriol añadió mientras veía como el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco y los helados se derretían con rapidez.

-Bueno, se acabó, uno, debéis hablar con nuestra tutora de esto aunque suponemos que nos estáis mentalizando-dijo Tomoyo decidida mientras sus manos daban un golpe en la mesa

-Dos, una…'beca' así no la desecha más que un ricachón, nada de que tenemos algo especial-añadió Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento evitando la mirada de Shaoran

-Tercero, tenéis mucha cara para venir aquí a decirnos eso, aprovechándoos de nosotras… yo… nosotras…-siguió con tristeza la amatista mientras se daba la vuelta definitivamente y se disponía a irse.

-Por último deciros que agradecemos mucho vuestra información y que la cita se ha acabado-finalizó Sakura partiendo con Tomoyo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer llevándose los últimos vestigios de la cita fallida

Las dos muchachas se fueron corriendo, los jóvenes intentaron seguirlas, pero tenían que pagar la cuenta, cosa que se encargó de recordar el dependiente. Mientras el 'público' que no había captado muy bien el tema de la pelea les miraban acusadoramente.

Las dos corrieron hasta el orfanato sin hablar con nadie y se dirigieron a sus cuartos, no quisieron ir a cenar y nadie entró en su cuarto en lo que quedó de tarde, la lluvia empezó a caer seguido de varios rayos y truenos.

No podían quedarse así, bajaron a las nueve preparadas para el espectáculo, el recuerdo de la dulce Chisa y su cumpleaños ayudó a olvidar lo que quiera que fuese lo de aquella tarde. Empezaron como siempre en su trabajo para después, al final del espectáculo, llamar a Chisa al escenario y dejar que saltase con ellas y algunos payasos que se habían apuntado a la fiesta en las colchonetas hasta que unas extrañas luces de color azul y rojizo-anaranjado se esparcieron por toda la sala de forma inexplicable, todo esto lo observaban Eriol y Shaoran que no despegaban la vista de las chicas en unos asientos alejados del escenario mientras ellas notaban como algo era diferente.

El espectáculo terminó y las jóvenes volvieron a casa sintiendo que las seguían todo el trayecto.

ªººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººª

A la mañana siguiente, a las nueve en punto apareció en la puerta un hombre alto y joven vestido con traje elegante, de pelo negro largo atado en un lazo violeta y ojos azul oscuro.

-Buenos días, me llamo Clow Reed, soy el director de la escuela 'La Corda D'Oro' y me gustaría que las señoritas Tomoyo y Sakura viniesen a él

-¿Esas dos adolescentes?-oyeron las estudiantes como decía Josh en el despacho después de presentarse e invitarle a tomar una copa (que rechazó)-¿seguro que no se ha equivocado?

-Seguro, son ellas a las que quiero en mi instituto, obligué a que unos jóvenes convirtieran su cita en una sesión informativa contra su voluntad-dijo mirando la puerta del despacho donde se encontraban las jóvenes que se dieron por aludidas

-¡Ja! ¿Esas una cita? Ejem-se corrigió al ver la cara enfadada de Clow- Bueno, pues si me dice que es gratis… ¿seguro que no prefiera a otras de mis chicas?

-No, a ellas

-Muy bien-dijo Josh derrotado-pues avisaré que las llamen para hacer el papeleo y…

-No hace falta, están esperando fuera-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola-entrad

-Gracias-dijeron las dos estirándose y levantando la barbilla con orgullo ante el molesto director.

Pasaron una hora entre papeles firmando y cambiando hasta que por fin el presidente las dejó salir-espero que os deis cuenta de la suerte que tenéis de que os permita ir allí

-Sí, señor-dijeron las dos secamente mientras cerraban la puerta del despacho cortando así el monologo del señor Josh que parecía dispuesto a comenzar.

-Bueno, pues ahora iremos a por sus uniformes y les informaré debidamente de todo lo necesario para que su estancia sea más reconfortable.-comenzó Clow mientras se despedían de todos

-Bien, seguidme-dijo mientras se dirigía por las calles a una buena velocidad, llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba la escuela, se quedaron unos escasos minutos contemplándola: un edificio grande de ladrillos, antiguo pero bien conservado y con hiedras trepando por sus paredes. En el tejado podías observar una veleta con la figura de una mujer danzando entre plantas-Es el… emblema de la escuela-les había explicado a las chicas cuando estas se quedaron mirándola-es muy importante, tiene mucho significado-añadió mientras pasaba por la entrada mientras las dos le seguían en silencio. Entraron al recinto, unos jardines enormes con todo tipo de plantas y flores inimaginables, un jardín que desde fuera no parecía ni la mitad de grande de lo que realmente era

-Sakura, no recuerdo haber visto tanta gente desde fuera-dijo en voz baja Tomoyo a su amiga-es más, no recuerdo que hubiera nadie aquí

-Yo tampoco, pero quizás no estábamos atentas-dijo despreocupada, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más bromista- O quizás un hechizo les mantiene ocultos para que nadie les vea

-Y así poder hacer toda clase de embrujos y fechorías-siguió el juego Tomoyo en susurros mientras reía alegremente

-Señoritas, por aquí-dijo Clow llamando su atención

-Sí-contestaron

Se dirigieron a una zona secundaria del edificio, entraron en una gran habitación con un montón de uniformes, ellas ya habían visto los trajes de chico: pantalones negros largos, blusa blanca con corbata de color plata y casaca de color vino además de zapatos de vestir. Pero su traje era distinto, blusa blanca como los chicos pero con un lazo en lugar de corbata, de color azul cielo, según veían en los estantes, falda tableada negra y medias blancas, a elegir cortas (hasta los tobillos) o largas (hasta el muslo). La chaqueta y los zapatos eran también del mismo estilo.

Pocos segundos después apareció una chica con gafas, cara delgada y cabello castaño oscuro corto, llevaba el uniforme con un lazo verde.

-Buenos días director, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? ¡ah! ¿Estas son las nuevas alumnas? no se preocupe, yo me encargo de darles todo lo que necesitan y…

-Señorita Naoko…-dijo Clow llamando su atención mientras una gota resbalaba por sus cabezas-no saben el factor especial, no sea brusca con ellas, aún hay tiempo, ¿me haría el favor de enseñarlas?-dijo misteriosamente

-Cl-claro, será un honor-dijo con los ojos con estrellitas

-Solo siga el protocolo por favor, buena suerte-se dirigió hacia las jóvenes-tengan cuidado y pregunten lo que necesiten a su 'guía'-se marchó dejándolas en aquel cuarto. Esperaron un rato, Naoko parecía estar haciéndolas una revisión con la mirada "¿querrá saber nuestra talla o se quejará de nuestras pintas de 'frikis'?" se preguntó Sakura empezando a perder la paciencia

-No tenéis que llevar todo eso aquí si realmente no lo necesitáis, nadie os va a pedir nada ni se interesará en vosotras por vuestra belleza o popularidad… no me malinterpretéis –se disculpó la joven al darse cuenta del malentendido-lo que pasa es que la popularidad se gana de otra manera…en serio, no hace falta que llevéis eso, confiar en mi

Las chicas se quitaron las gafas y los peinados desfavorables-sabía que erais muy guapas, bueno creo que ya tengo vuestras tallas, entrad ahí-dijo señalando una habitación secundaria-y cambiaros

Una vez cambiadas de ropa no parecían las mismas que habían entrado-sabía que os quedaría mejor las medias altas, ¡oh! Que descuidada soy, no me presenté, me llamo Naoko y soy nivel cinc… bueno eso ahora no es importante-dijo riéndose nerviosamente-¿y vosotras?

-Yo soy Tomoyo y ella Sakura, vamos a 1º de bachiller-dijo señalándose

-Muy bien, pues dejar que os de la bienvenido a 'La Corda D'Oro' y sea vuestra guía en este lugar.

Empezaron a caminar por los recintos mientras que la joven les mostraba distintas aulas: de ciencias, laboratorio, gimnasio,… según iban pasando la gente las miraba un segundo con interés para luego mirar a su guía y comentar siempre la misma frase 'por determinar ¿eh?' a lo que Naoko respondía para librarse 'son deeme'. También había otras series de extraños… elementos, Tomoyo ya le había comentado a Sakura los diferentes colores que había en los lazos y corbatas de los estudiantes: violeta, verde, negro, cobre, rosa,… y todos los de un grupo de amigos tenían el mismo color en los accesorios, con alguna excepción. Por último observaron como Naoko evitaba ciertas zonas diciendo que aún no era el momento para ello.

Por fin llegaron a la cafetería, su querida guía y poco a poco amiga les presento a una nueva chica, Rika, era muy femenina, con el cabello ondulado, más oscuro que Naojo y un poco más largo también; su lazo era de color violeta. Se pusieron a hablar de algunas cosas las dos mientras que la gente se reunía en círculo en una zona concreta, la curiosidad pudo con Sakura y Tomoyo y echaron un vistazo. Observaron como dos chicos de corbata cobre se metían con un chico pequeño de corbata color negro.

"¿Es que nadie piensa hacer nada?" pensó Sakura con amargura-al parecer no-contestó Tomoyo en voz alta. Las dos se miraron y entraron en la primera fila del 'corro', de repente en las manos de los dos chicos abusadores aparecieron unas marcas o inscripciones de las que salieron cadenas (a lo que todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración a excepción de dos chicas que miraban la escena asombradas), a un movimiento del inocente las cadenas saltaron por si solas hacia él, parecía que iban a matarle; Tomoyo y Sakura, que no entendían nada, solo pensaron en evitar aquello, saltaron en medio de la acción y cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto pero solo oyeron un '¡oh!' del público y para cuando abrieron los ojos agua y fuego las rodaban pero los estudiantes solo decían en susurros 'son plata' 'increíble'.

Naoko, que ahora se encontraba en primera fila, no dejaba de decir cosas como 'me he saltado todo el protocolo' y 'se pondrán furiosos cuando se enteren'. Pero realmente las dos jóvenes no estaban interesadas en eso, observaban como ríos flotantes y lenguas de fuego las rodeaban y se movían…a placer, en sus manos observaron inscripciones parecidas a las del joven y tenían color propio.

Tomoyo lo notaba, la energía recorriendo por todo su sistema a gran velocidad, no era nada que no le hubiese ocurrido con anterioridad, pero nunca a tal intensidad, notaba la magia que transmitía su cuerpo y el de su amiga, podía controlar todo el agua a su alrededor y de sus manos, llenas de inscripciones ilegibles de color azul claro (semejantes a tapujes o dibujos aztecas), partía toda ese flujo al exterior.

Sakura también sentía las mismas sensaciones, un gran poder que llevaba dormido mucho tiempo, tenía ganas de jugar y seguir con todo pero la cara del ex-acosador llena de miedo le hizo cambiar de parecer, hizo un gesto a Tomoyo y las dos pararon el 'flujo' de energía y sus manos, antes llenas de figuras de color rojo intenso desaparecieron; toda la cafetería quedó en silencio, se oyeron unos pasos de varias personas y entraron al circulo el director, Eriol y Shaoran.

-Muy bien, creo que ya es suficiente espectáculo por un día, marchaos todos y seguir con vuestras tareas-anunció en voz alta el director.

-pues yo creo que nos debe una explicación-dijo Tomoyo seria siendo apoyada por Sakura.

El director solo suspiró una vez mientras una mirada insistente de parte de los dos chicos se posaba en él-tenéis razón, venid a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar- finalizó al mismo tiempo que guiaba los pasos de las muchachas.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºªªªªªªªªªªªª

Hata aca! Jejeje spro q ste gustando la historia bye, reviews!!

Explicaciones de todo lo q no se entendía o q deje pal futuro en el siguiente capitulo :P

Reviews!

Bueno pos aquí el cambio (si no lo notais no pasa nada, el caso es q yo me qde a gusto XD) Como ya dije en mi otra historia no seguire hasta el 10 de junio aproximadamente. Siento las molestias


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Tres personas entraron en una habitación bien iluminada por los rayos del sol que atravesaban la cristalera del fondo de la habitación haciendo que esta pareciera más grande. Junto a esta se encontraba un sillón y una mesa de roble en la que podías observar la personalidad desordenada de la persona a la que pertenecía aquel despacho por el despliegue de papeles, también se encontraba ahí una lámpara de mesa dorada y un ordenador portátil abierto cuya pantalla mostraba largas listas de información desconocidos.

El resto de la habitación era algo más lúgubre pero no por ello menos elegante, las paredes del lugar se encontraban tapadas por altas estanterías llenas de libros antiguos de diferentes colores con títulos en distintos idiomas.

El suelo recubierto por una exquisita alfombra de tonos otoñales amortiguaron cualquier sonido que hubiera delatado la presencia de aquellos visitantes. Sin embargo ninguno prestó atención ha este hecho. La figura más alta se movió por aquel lugar con la naturalidad de una persona que se encontraba en un lugar conocido y se sentó suavemente en el único asiento a la vista: el sillón de cuero negro.

-Señoritas, como habrán podido comprobar, ustedes no se encuentran en una escuela cualquiera- su voz tranquila y pausada llenó aquel silencio tenso que había invadido hasta entonces el cuarto- Por supuesto que lo saben- respiró hondo un momento, las miradas de las dos muchachas no le daban tregua, se clavaban en él como afiladas cuchillas pidiendo a gritos la verdad- Bienvenidas sean pues, a la única escuela de magia de todo el mundo.-el silencio volvió a envolverlos, Clow notó que un sudor frió se iba formando sobre su piel, no sabía que pensar en realidad. Esas dos chicas eran especiales, podía sentirlo, el aura que emanaban era una poderosa magia que el mundo llevaba sin conocer desde hacía siglos. Muy pocas personas tenían la capacidad de una fuerza tan increíble como la suya sin entrenamiento necesario, y aún así…

-¿De todo el mundo?- la pregunta de la castaña le tomó por sorpresa y gracias a sus años de práctica logró disimular su sorpresa, sonrió misteriosamente una vez más.

-¿Eso es todo lo que queréis preguntarme?- con su dedo anular recolocó sus gafas volviéndolas blancas con el reflejo de la luz.

-No, pero si no nos contesta a esa pregunta… ¿contestara las otras?- "Tomoyo tan perspicaz como me habían dicho" pensó el director con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sí, aunque estamos tratando que haya otras en diversos continentes, preferiblemente en las ciudades más importantes.

-¿Van a darnos varitas mágicas? ¿Clases de pócimas?- preguntó la esmeralda con el entrecejo fruncido provocando una sonora carcajada del mayor.

-Señorita Sakura, no estamos en una película de Harry Potter- la nombrada se sonrojó hasta las orejas y su amiga apartó la vista al haber tenido pensamientos parecidos.

-¿Y qué se supone que nos van a enseñar?-dijo con voz dulce la amatista.

-Vuestras clases de estudiantes normales no se verán cortadas si esa es la pregunta que deseabas formular, seguiréis conociendo el mundo que os rodea al mismo tiempo que nosotros os enseñaremos a controlar vuestros poderes y dar lo mejor de vosotras mismas, podréis apuntaros también a una gran diversidad de actividades extraescolares para aprender a defenderos y…

-¿Defendernos? ¿De qué?- Sakura no pudo evitar cortarle ante la opresión que sintió en su pecho.

-Eso lo aprenderéis en clase- la voz del pelinegro sonó más profunda y enigmática que en cualquier otro momento produciendo a las jóvenes un escalofrío.- Vuestra amiga os espera detrás de la puerta, si no tenéis ninguna otra pregunta que solo yo pueda contestar y no pueda esperar decídmela ya.

-Eso es todo, director-dijeron las dos un poco confusas por su comportamiento.

-Muy bien, podéis marcharos-otra vez aquella sonrisa que parecía más una mascara que escondía detrás su cara volvió a aparecer y las dos caminaron con paso seguro y decidido dispuestas a informarse de todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar a través de su 'guía'.

No obstante, antes de marcharse, Sakura se paró con la puerta medio abierta, Tomoyo solo fijó su mirada en ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó frente a ella- Señor… solo quiero infórmale que no nos gusta que nos clasifiquen-ella miraba el suelo mientras su determinación se hacia más y más fuerte- por ello no llevaremos esto- se arrancó el lazo de un tirón y se lo mostró par después guardarlo en su bolsillo.

La habitación se quedó una vez más en silenció en cuanto la joven siguió a su amiga permitiendo a la última persona que quedaba en la estancia sumirse en sus pensamientos "Tienen que ser ellas, todo las señala: poderes increíbles, situación social dudosa, personalidad rebelde aunque amable y protectora con los débiles, una unión increíble entre ellas,… de alguna forma deben saberlo, ¡ni siquiera se pararon a pensar que quizás era una broma pesada! No dudaron de la existencia de la magia ni por un momento, creyeron en mis palabras en todo momento" Giró su asiento para ver lo que le mostraba el paisaje más allá de los muros y volvió a sonreír "Tengo grandes expectativas puestas en estas dos alumnas; después de todo, son nuestra última esperanza"

* * *

Naoko había hecho ya unas mil reverencias pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Las dos estudiantes comenzaban a perder la paciencia y no sabían como pararla. Ella, entre todas esas disculpas, les iba enseñando el lugar, las residencias para estudiantes servía en realidad para todos los alumnos de lunes a viernes, después podían pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Los grandes jardines eran lugares de entrenamiento sobretodo para alumnos que se encontraban más unidos a esta, Tomoyo tiró de la manga a Sakura para avisarla de quienes se encontraban en ellos: Shaoran y Eriol. Su cara no cambió de expresión pero las dos sintieron como les inundaba un sentimiento entre tristeza, malestar y enfado. Naoko no notó aquello pero si supo a quienes miraban:

-Esos dos chicos son la elite en este lugar, solo a ellos se le encomiendan misiones de verdad. Por ahora dejemos este tema a un lado- la joven guía pareció algo nerviosa cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados pero los ojos de las dos nuevas estudiantes no se sintieron ni intimidadas ni avergonzadas, apartaron la vista para seguir su camino sin cambiar su expresión tranquila en ningún momento.

Naoko continuó explicándoles que las clases duraban unas cinco horas que llevaban prácticamente toda la mañana, para después del descanso de la comida volver ha las clases y comenzar a estudiar todo lo necesario sobre la magia además de practicarla. Estas últimas duraban unas dos horas y eran muy intensas, si querías mejorar en ella podías entrar en los clubs de esgrima, tiro con arco, tenis, gimnasia acrobática, etc., esto te ayudaba a mejorar tu percepción y sentidos sobre la magia ya que esta y los deportes físicos se entrelazaban en los clubs. Aunque las dos jóvenes no entendían del todo lo que se les explicaba no dijeron nada, esperaban que viendo las cosas por si mismas lograran comprender.

-Las clases están divididas por edad y según el nivel de tus poderes-siguió explicando su nueva amiga que no había parado de hablar ni un momento- la clase C se encuentra formada por el nivel básico y sus colores son el negro (los menos dotados) y rosa (apenas son capaces de unas pocas cosas); la clase B es la que más personas tiene normalmente, sus colores son el naranja (perciben las cosas y con un gran esfuerzo son capaces de realizar hechizos más o menos aceptables) y el cobre (son los que mejor realizan la mayoría de hechizos en general pero sin llegar a llamar la atención); y por último está la clase A con los colores verde- señaló su lazo orgullosa- (su destreza para realizar hechizos es notable), violeta (los más destacados, parece que han nacido para ello) y como color especial, plata (la élite, y solo son unos pocos los que han llegado a este color, en este momento en el colegio solo se encuentran cuatro personas). Como habréis comprobado las corbatas y lazos representan nuestra fuerza, la gente por lo normal se agrupa según el color, normalmente no hay mezclas. Comprobaréis que la gente es bastante especial con lo del nivel al que pertenezcas, incluso en una misma clase como la C el naranja se sentirá superior al negro.- la tristeza de sus palabras era notable y su amistad con Rika cuyo lazo era de color violeta seguramente tenía algo que ver.-Por supuesto algunas personas al perfeccionar… su 'arte de la magia' han subido de nivel pero es algo muy duro y debes esforzarte mucho. Aún no ha existido nadie que subiera dos niveles.

Siguieron visitando aquel gran lugar hasta llegar a la zona residencial que era completamente invisible para el exterior, eran dos grandes edificios de tres plantas de piedra blanca bordeados por flores. Uno para las chicas y otro para los jóvenes, más tarde supieron que cada piso correspondía a una clase, aquello parecía la edad media con sus estúpidas divisiones de clases sociales. Su cuarto en el último piso lo compartían con otras dos chicas y para su mala suerte una de ellas no era Naoko.

-Os tocará con personas de lazos violetas- dijo sonrojada mirando el suelo- no os preocupéis, si necesitáis algo yo estaré al fondo del pasillo. Rika estará con vosotras y la otra persona también es nueva así que… No os preocupéis.-se marchó rápida por el pasillo y abrió la puerta verde (nada sorprendente) de su habitación.

Se quedaron las dos solas en aquel enorme dormitorio con dos literas a cada lado de la pared, todas las camas tenían sábanas blancas, las paredes del mismo color tenían algún que otro cuadro con representaciones del campo y las flores. El suelo se encontraba recubierto con una moqueta de color gris. Solo había otra habitación que era el cuarto de baño, grande y espacioso con una gran bañera en la que seguro entrarían todas. Volvieron a la habitación y encontraron sus cosas esperando a ser colocadas sobre una de las camas, no se preguntaron como había llegado allí, tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y la mayoría estaban dirigidos hacia dos muchachos de corbatas color plata. Cuando llegó la noche decidieron que podían empezar las clases el próximo lunes, sentían curiosidad, querían saber hasta donde podía llegar aquel regalo que poseían de nacimiento. Sí, ellas ya se habían dado cuenta de que podían hacer… 'cosas' inexplicables, también había hechos increíbles a su alrededor y muchas veces eran capaces de leer la mente de la otra o saber que alguien te necesitaba antes de que pronunciara ninguna palabra.

Volvieron al orfanato tarde, era sábado y no habían logrado conocer a su otra compañera de cuarto, Rika las acompañó a la entrada, al parecer ella tampoco se quedaría el fin de semana en la escuela, solo se encontraba allí para practicar algunos hechizos.

-¿Y por qué no practicas en casa?-preguntó inocentemente Sakura

Rika se rió con dulzura, como cuando un niño pequeño comete un error gracioso- Por dos cosas: la primera es que asustaría un poco a mis padres si algo saliera mal, y la segunda es que a menos que estés autorizada no deben verte hacer magi fuera de la escuela.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Tomoyo claramente sorprendida.

-No os lo dijo Naoko-afirmó Rika pensativa un momento para después reírse sin maldad- Esta chica es muy olvidadiza. Bueno, pues os veo el lunes, ya sabéis, sed puntuales y no os sorprendáis si todos los que estemos en clase se os queden mirando, algunos sentirán celos y otros querrán aprovecharse de vosotras-suspiró como quien pasa por ello todos los días- sin embargo yo sé que no os dejaréis.-sonrió y se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Va a ser un curso muy duro-dijo Tomoyo con una mueca.

-Sí, y eso lo hará más emocionante-contestó Sakura con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de inmediato. Las dos corrieron al orfanato, tenían mucho que contar a sus hermanitas y aunque sabían que ciertas partes deberían ser censuradas eso no las desanimó. Al parecer, sus días en el circo ya habían acabado.

* * *

Por fin llegó el lunes, ellas estaban tan nerviosas que apenas durmieron unas cuatro horas, las dos comenzaron a vestirse y preparar las últimas cosas que llevarían a la residencia de estudiantes. Habían hecho un pacto la noche anterior

*Flash Back*

Las dos se encontraban en la cama de Tomoyo con una linterna en la mano hablando en susurros a altas horas de la noche.

-Te digo la verdad, esos dos solo nos utilizaron, seguro que lo tenían todo planeado desde el principio- Dijo la esmeralda con el entrecejo fruncido

-No digas eso Sakura, estoy segura que en un principio no sabían que teníamos poderes- dijo la amatista dando una entonación a aquella última palabra demostrando que se sentía muy emocionada ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Bueno, sin embargo estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la cita si fue premeditada-siguió argumentando su amiga.

-Para ser más precisos, Shaoran lo premedito- dijo la joven de pelo color azabache frunciendo también el ceño.

-Y Eriol no se cortó y siguió el plan- rebatió la castaña- así que vamos a vengarnos a nuestra manera.

-¿Cómo? ¡Oh! No me lo digas, ya sé. Como la violencia es algo que no aceptamos como posibilidad… será una guerra psicológica- recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de su compañera y siguió hablando- Vamos… ¿a enseñarles lo que se han perdido?

-¡Exacto!-dijo Sakura subiendo la voz un poco más de lo necesario- Ya que la popularidad nos la hemos ganado a pulso por nuestros poderes sin remedio les enseñaremos que lo que somos nosotras, nuestra personalidad y físico, no tienen nada que perder. Se sentirán tan mal que se arrodillaran ante nosotras y pedirán nuestro perdón y…-su tono subía más y más mientras dejaba que su imaginación volara.

-Sakura, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones-le cortó- sin embargo me parece una magnífica idea-una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro dándole un toque pícaro.

-Entonces es un pacto-dijo la esmeralda mientras agarraba la mano derecha de su amiga y las dos pronunciaban las palabras 'I swear' ('lo juro').

*Fin del Flash Back*

Terminaron de arreglarse y se miraron en el espejo para ver su duro trabajo finalizado. Tomoyo llevaba su blusa desabrochada unos botones sin el lazo con la chaqueta cerrada en el final, la falda llevaba un adorno de una luna plateada y había cambiado los zapatos por unas botas negras que llegaban a sus tobillos de punta. Su pelo se encontraba sujeto en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos y su cara apenas maquillada con un poco de brillo le daba un toque natural.

Sakura en cambio era la otra cara de la moneda, su pelo se encontraba sujeto con dos pinzas, una a cada lado, su chaqueta se encontraba completamente abierta aunque su blusa se encontraba arreglada del mismo modo que su amiga. En su falda tenía un adorno del mismo tipo que la azabache pero en este caso se trataba de un sol dorado. Por último unas botas altas negras de cordones blancos terminaban el conjunto. Y aunque su maquillaje fuera tan sencillo como el de la amatista se notaba que las dos se habían cuidado y esmerado para parecer verdaderas princesas delicadas, elegantes y aún así con ese toque de rebeldía que querían expresar ante aquella academia que parecía estancada en el tiempo con sus diferentes niveles según tu poder.

Cogieron sus mochilas y metieron sus cuadernos y demás utensilios, los libros aún no se los habían dado. Se despidieron de toda su familia adoptiva (a excepción del director, Josh) y caminaron con resolución hacia la 'Corda D'Oro'. La entrada, al parecer siempre abierta, se sentía llena de energía, quizás fuera mágica para no dejar entrar a gente indeseada, siguieron su camino hacia su clase en el gran instituto. Llegaban algo tarde por ello no fue sorprendente que los jardines y pasillos estuvieran llenos de gente. Corrieron hacia sus dormitorios y dejaron su equipaje de mano. Allí se encontraron con Rika leyendo un libro recostada en su cama, al parecer estaba tan interesante que el tiempo se le había pasado volando. La saludaron y quedaron en ir juntas a clase no obstante, cuando estaban a punto de salir chocaron con su última compañera de cuarto.

-¡Chiharu!- llamó Rika sorprendida a la joven de pelo castaños y ojos color chocolate. Tenía la piel bronceada al igual que Sakura y usaba medias bajas, su lazo mostraba un color violáceo. Su cara sonrojada y su respiración acelerada te hacían suponer correctamente que había estado corriendo.

-¡Dime que no llego tarde! ¡No encuentro la clase! ¡Y el tonto de Yamazaki me está agobiando!-su voz denotaba exaltación y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Chiharu, tú eres nuestra compañera de cuarto, ¿verdad? Yo soy Sakura y esta es Tomoyo.-se presentó la esmeralda. Un pequeño escáner de la castaña a su atuendo modificado le hizo comprobar que si llamaba la atención con respecto a otros alumnos.

-Vosotras debéis ser las dos de plata, ¿Por qué no lleváis vuestros lazos? ¿Dónde habéis conseguido uniformes tan modernos?-las estrellitas en sus ojos hicieron retroceder a Sakura unos pasos lo que provocó la risa de su amiga.

-Pues la respuesta a la primera pregunta es: no los llevaremos, nos parece muy estupido clasificarnos de ese modo, no nos creemos superiores ni somos mejores personas. A la segunda pregunta: es nuestro toque de rebeldía ante esta forma de tratarnos incluso entre nosotros, los alumnos, menospreciándonos.-dijo Tomoyo seria mirando el infinito.

-¿Os importa si soy vuestra primera fan?-dijo emocionada la nueva estudiante.

-Por supuesto que no, nos sentiríamos muy alagadas si te unes a nuestra causa-sonrió la esmeralda feliz.

-Entonces yo seré la fan número dos-dijo Rika sin ninguna muestra de duda en su cara. Una voz del pasillo llamó la atención de todas.

-Y yo la número tres-dijo Naoko entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa siendo abrazada por Rika.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todas- Nuestro primer día y ya tenemos tres amigas nuevas, todas unidas por una buena causa.

-Mucha gente no piensa como nosotras-dijo Naoko triste sumida en recuerdos desconocidos.

-Estamos acostumbradas a que la gente no acepte nuestras ideas-sonrió la amatista dándoles ánimos a todas.

-Muy bien, pues nuestro grupo necesita un nombre-dejo Chiharu levantando un puño hacia arriba.

-¿Un nombre?-preguntó Rika

-¡Claro! Seremos defensoras de los débiles-contestó la joven animada ante la expectativa.

-Entonces debemos aprender mucho para estar a la altura-avisó la amatista con una sonrisa pícara que demostraba que pondría a trabajar sin descanso a todas- ¿Qué os parece si nos llamamos 'Key of Twilight'?

-Lo has visto en mi libro, ¿cierto?-dijo sorprendida Rika recibiendo una asentimiento de cabeza junto a una pequeña disculpa.

-'KT' Sí, son bonitas iniciales que podremos poner a nuestros uniformes-sonrió Sakura ante la expectativa.

-Muy bien, pues está decidido- dijo Naoko feliz y animada.-Nosotras, del grupo A, aunque tengamos distintos niveles nos respetaremos y aceptaremos tal y como somos y protegeremos a todos aquellos que lo deseen-hizo una pausa y reanudo su exposición- sin dejarnos aprovechar por nadie por supuesto.

-Entonces creo que ya estamos listas para empezar el curso con buen pie- Chiharu sonrió y guiñó un ojo mientras abrazaba a todas a la vez.

Corrieron en cuanto oyeron las campanas que indicaban el comienzo de las primeras clases… ahora sí que llegaban tarde.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que ha sido horrible, por más de seis meses me quede como: O.O y ahora como sigo!! Puff, un horror, además me siento con una gran falta de imaginación para el ultimo cap del otro fic y…

Bueno, que os voy a contar yo?? ¬¬

Ala, espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo aunque no haya habido ningun momento romantico T-T (lo siento, había que explicar muuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas XD )

Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente cap (lo digo en serio)

ATENCION: key of twilight significa llave del crepúsculo (me gusto el nombre vale? ¬¬)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Las clases comenzaron… en todas menos en una, en la que al parecer la profesora aún no había llegado, junto a otras cinco alumnas.

-¿Crees que tardaran mucho?-preguntó Shaoran tratando de mostrarse desinteresado.

-¿Te refieres a todos los que faltan… o a Sakura-chan?-dijo pícaro su amigo sentado en el pupitre contigua al del ambarino. Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar al moreno pero no apartó la vista de la puerta.

-A las dos. Tengo curiosidad por saber como se lo están tomando.-respondió al fin.

-…- el ojiazul miró por la ventana perdido entre sus pensamientos, sin embargo no tardó mucho en volver su atención a la clase.

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-gritó una chica con voz chillona. Se trataba de una joven de cabello negro y ojos color rubí que no tardó ni dos segundos en abrazarse al cuello del nombrado con tal violencia que comenzó ahogarle.- ¡¿Es que no piensas saludar a tu prometida?!-continuó exigiendo la joven haciendo caso omiso a las miradas ajenas que observaban la escena divertidos.

-Ohayo Meiling-saludó el pelinegro con sonrisa amable-me temo que tendrás que soltarle si no quieres que tu prometido muera prematuramente.-continuó explicando tranquilamente como si hablara de algo sin importancia.

-¡Oh!-sorprendida y al fin dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía soltó al chico que comenzó a toser teatralmente y a 'regalar' miradas asesinas hacia su amigo y horrorizadas hacia su prima. Si su madre no tuviera aquella aura de demonio escondida tras aquella preciosa cara de porcelana habría discutido abiertamente con ella aquel matrimonio arreglado… ¡Su prima! ¿A quién se le ocurría? Según lo que había entendido fue la propia Meiling quien pidió ser su prometida. Una idea loca de una prima loca… ¡Qué suerte la suya!

La susodicha no espero mucho a que se recuperara pues volvió otra vez a la carga, en muy mal momento, fue todo lo que pasó por su mente al ver quien aparecía por la puerta junto a la maestra. No necesitaba tener ningún poder para leer la mente para conocer los pensamientos de la chica que caminaba con paso firme y tranquilo al frente de la clase. Solo tenía ojos para ella en aquel momento, por mucho que tratara de mirar a otro lado ella parecía tener un imán que provocaba que todos sus sentidos se centraran en ella. Tragó con dificultad al ver el uniforme de Sakura, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que en su escuela no había pervertidos? ¿No sabía que si iba tan… tan… tan preciosa, sí, atraería la atención de todos los chicos? El joven ambarino se regaño mentalmente al pensar como un padre, permitiéndose en aquel momento desviar la vista y posarla en su amigo para volver a quedarse asombrado se un modo distinto.

Eriol tenía una expresión… que se hacía difícil de describir: vergüenza, asombro, respeto, y… ¿felicidad? Sí, el pelinegro se encontraba en el limbo, con su único sol delante de él haciendo que todo lo demás no tuviera importancia. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica de tez pálida y pelo azabache pudiera irradiar tanta determinación con tan solo mirarla a sus preciosos ojos amatistas? No tardó en darse cuenta que el ambarino le miraba con una sonrisa ladina burlándose claramente de él.

-Sakura-chan lleva un uniforme precioso ¿no crees?-dijo el de lentes pícaramente

-Al igual que Tomoyo…-chan –contraatacó el otro.

-Silencio todos, hoy tenemos a dos nuevas alumnas-dijo la profesora de pelo color fuego y ojos color chocolate mirando los atuendos de sus dos nuevas alumnas con una sonrisa-por favor, preséntense ante la clase.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, espero que todos pasemos un buen curso juntos- dijo con sonrisa alegre que por un instante desapareció al ver a los dos primos aún abrazados. Shaoran al darse cuenta se separó rápidamente sonrojado, sin embargo la esmeralda ya no atendía a este hecho- Y esta es mi hermana.

-Ohayo, mi nombre es Tomoyo, espero que todos nos llevemos bien-su sonrisa amable no desapareció incluso cuando sus ojos miraron desconfiadamente al ojiazul. El muchacho en cuestión sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, no obstante su sonrisa amable no se vio afectada en absoluto.

-Muy bien, pues no perdamos más el tiempo, siéntense por favor.-dijo a las cinco alumnas que se encontraban frente a la clase- Y… señoritas Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, aceptaré por hoy su historia de 'guiando a las nuevas estudiantes a su clase', pero espero que a lo largo del curso no vuelvan a llegar tarde-un aura oscura comenzó a aparecer tras la profesora y su sonrisa amable provocando que las cinco corrieran a sus asientos sin más dilación.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, y seré su tutora y profesora o guía en todo lo que concierne a la magia.-explicó la mujer.- El profesor de clases teóricas es Yukito Tsukishiro-un joven de cabello claro con lentes y expresión amable entró a la clase al escuchar su nombre y saludó a sus alumnos-este último cambio no perjudicará sus clases de modo alguno. Sean pacientes y esperen a que encontremos a su anterior profesor, el señor Touya Kinomoto.

Así comenzaron las clases de álgebra sin muchos ánimos, Tomoyo, comenzando a sospechar, no dudo en preguntar a su vecina de asiento la duda que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¡Rika!-llamó en un susurro a la joven- ¿Qué le sucedió al anterior profesor?

-No estoy segura, nadie nos dice nunca nada en realidad, pero todos sabemos contra quien luchamos-frunció el entrecejo seria- 'Él' es el culpable.

-¿Él?-pregunto Sakura por el otro lado atendiendo a la conversación.

-Sí, es un mago oscuro cuyo nombre ya nadie recuerda, hace miles de años los fundadores de esta escuela lucharon contra 'Él', y casi vencieron, aunque a un alto precio.-siguió explicando la morena.

-¿Casi? ¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar la amatista

-Perdieron a sus seres más amados y el mago oscuro juró volver algún día… podéis saber toda la historia yendo a la biblioteca, el libro que cuenta todo se llama 'El libro de los elementos'

Las dos hermanas tragaron con dificultad al escuchar aquel nombre, no hacía falta que leyeran el libro, se lo sabían de memoria. Y mientras Rika seguía explicando a sus dos nuevas amigas y Naoko y Chiharu atendían a esta conversación, el profesor Tsukishiro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el grupo.

-Señoritas Doudoji- llamó la atención el profesor a las dos jóvenes _"¿Doudoji?" _pensó Sakura sorprendida _"¿quién nos ha puesto semejante apellido?" _la respuesta llegó a ella como un rayo: el director, solo a aquel extraño hombre se le podría haber ocurrido aquella extraña idea.

-¿Sí?-respondieron las nombradas con caras inocentes.

-La profesora Mizuki quiere verlas después de esta clase para que elijan sus actividades extraescolares.-sonrió afablemente Yukito- y por favor, dejen de hablar en mi clase.

Sakura suspiró derrotada, miró por la ventana el paisaje cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la espalda y caía sobre su mesa. Abrió el papel para encontrar una nota escrita en bolígrafo verde:

_No es necesario que sepas más de lo necesario. Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen._

Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y al encontrarse con aquellos ojos ambar sintió que sus mejillas se volvían de color rojo. Cogió un bolígrafo del mismo color que sus mejillas y contestó la nota:

_Deja tú de meterte en mis asuntos. Mi vida, mis asuntos_.

Cuando leyó aquella frase el moreno volvió una vez más su vista a la joven delante suyo con enfado en su mirada. _"Siempre es así"_ se sorprendió un segundo al escuchar de su propia mente aquel 'siempre', pero la distracción que suponía su amigo riéndose de él cambió totalmente sus pensamientos.

-Buen intento-susurró el ojiazul- pero ya sabíamos en el fondo que no funcionaría.-miró a la amatista que estaba atenta a todo, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron sintió su piel erizarse en su nuca, ella simplemente se dio la vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es solo… que me siento algo culpable de haberlas metido en todo esto, nada más-dijo Shaoran

-Claro

El moreno miró con mala cara al pelinegro al darse cuenta de que sus palabras no eran tan creíbles como a él le gustaría.

-Yo solo digo q-fue interrumpido sin piedad por el profesor.

-Señor Li, ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar, le sugiero salir a la pizarra a realizar el siguiente ejercicio.

-Esta me la pagas-gruñó entre dientes el castaño al levantarse mientras su amigo aguantaba a duras penas la risa.

El ojiazul levantó una vez más su cabeza para mirar al frente y ver con grata sorpresa que cierta joven de piel blanca le observaba con mucha atención. Sin embargo, otra vez ella giró su cara, esta vez muy sonrojada _"Idiota"_ pensó Tomoyo _"No te creas el centro del mundo, yo solo… estaba investigando, sí, eso es"_ se auto-convenció tratando de no recordar la perfecta cara del chico para no volver a sonrojarse.

Para su alivio, y al parecer el de su hermana, la campana sonó y las dos corrieron hacia la puerta sin esperar más tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-preguntó al fin mientras caminaban las dos solas

-Nada en realidad…- _"claro que pasa, ya no solo se está metiendo en mis asuntos, ¡también en mis pensamientos! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me haya pasado toda la clase atenta a cualquier movimiento de su parte?"_ gruñó en alto, pero su hermana no preguntó nada _"ese… estúpido mujeriego, más vale que tenga cuidado conmigo"_

Al fin llegaron a donde querían. Llamaron a la puerta del despacho de su tutora suavemente, la puerta de madera de roble se abrió ligeramente y una voz en el interior les llamó para que pasaran. Las dos jóvenes habían recibido avisos y advertencias de sus nuevas amigas sobre el extraño comportamiento que solía tener aquella mujer con la que hablaban en aquel instante.

-Muy bien, mis queridas alumnas-por un instante los profundos ojos chocolate miraron a las dos jóvenes frente a ella analizándolas y… ¿con ternura?-Vuestro profesor o encargado de actividades será el señor Yue, algo serio pero bueno en su trabajo. De acuerdo, aquí tenéis un listado sobre las actividades entre las que podéis elegir, deben ser dos por alumno, tendréis lunes y miércoles una, y martes y jueves la otra, todas las actividades se realizaran antes de las clases teóricas. ¿Alguna duda?-la negación de sus alumnas, energética y asustada, casi la hizo reír de verdad, casi.-Pues tienen unos minutos para elegir lo que deseen.

Sakura cogió el papel que le ofrecía su maestra y comenzó a leer junto a su hermana la larga lista:

* * *

Artes marciales.

Tiro con arco

Botánica

Mecánica instrumental

Arte con la espada

Zoología

Vuelo

Natación

Magia de curación

* * *

Repasaron la lista dos veces para estar seguras de lo que querían, había mucho donde elegir, querían elegir algo que les pudiera ser útil, y al mismo tiempo querían estar juntas en alguna clase.

Sakura terminó eligiendo 'artes marciales' y 'arte con la espada', y Tomoyo también eligió el primero, sin embargo decidió que probaría suerte con el tiro con arco. Firmaron papeles, escribieron sus nombres y 'apellido' en varias hojas y al final lograron marcharse siendo seguidas atentamente por los ojos de Kaho.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-escuchó la mujer a sus espaldas, no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

-Son… fascinantes, no se dan cuenta de todo el potencial que tienen, tienen… ese 'algo'-se giró por fin para enfrentar a la persona con la que hablaba- puede que tengas razón esta vez, Clow.

* * *

-Por fin volvéis, ya creíamos que tendríamos que ir a rescataros en cualquier momento-se rió Chiharu.

-Estuvimos eligiendo que hacer por las mañanas, tenéis bastante donde elegir.-dijo Sakura

-Se trata de preparar a los alumnos para lo peor, las armas de fuego están prohibidas, además nuestros poderes pueden ser más eficaces, y estas técnicas o ejercicios nos ayudan a mejorar nuestras habilidades en gran medida-explica Naoko.

-Será mejor que volvamos ya a clase, pronto nos tocará practicar con magia, y no me atrevo a volver a llegar tarde con la señorita Mizuki-Rika sintió su cuerpo temblar al recordar a su profesora.

-Que remedio… hoy no comeremos.-dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la clase. Pero al abrir la puerta se paró en seco haciendo que Sakura chocara con su espalda. Por un segundo vio la cara de la amatista con el entrecejo fruncido para después dirigir su vista al mismo lugar: dos jóvenes siendo el centro de atención de la clase y rodeados por chicas babeando por ellos.

La clase comenzó de forma desastrosa y el mal humor de las Daoudoji no hacía más fácil las cosas. Kaho miró a sus alumnos algo intrigada, parecía haber una división imaginaria entre sus cuatro alumnos más brillantes formándose dos guerras. Suspiró y comenzó a explicar la materia:

-Hoy comenzaremos con hechizos de defensa, cada uno tenéis en vuestra mesa un papel muy especial. ¿Por qué? Se trata de un elemento mágico que en cuanto es tocado por magia se rompe en pequeños trozos. Al otro lado tenéis un foco de magia débil que apuntará directamente hacia su 'inocente', deben crear una defensa y…

-¿Es muy complicada esta clase?-preguntó Tomoyo al notar como no comprendía ciertos puntos de aquella extraña explicación.

-Bueno, no realmente, lo que importa es la concentración, cuanto más pequeño sea el objeto mayor concentración.-susurró Rika

-Entonces, señorita Tomoyo, ¿le gustaría ser la primera en demostrar a toda la clase como se realiza el ejercicio?-_"Tuvo que pillarme la profesora" _pensó la nombrada con un suspiro.

-Sería un honor- miró los objetos en la mesa sin estar segura de que hacer, dejó que su instinto la guiara y como aquella vez, sus manos se volvieron a llenar de aquellas extrañas marcas azules envolviendo el papel en una esfera cristalina de energía.

-Muy bien, ahora probemos si funciona- Kaho cogió el extraño artefacto y lo puso en funcionamiento. Por un momento las luces se apagaron, un frío viento recorrió la habitación y el silencio envolvió la sala.

-Genial-dijo con sarcasmo Shaoran.

-Llegan a ser muy oportunos-afirmó Eriol

-Muy bien, no os alarméis, dejar esto a los 'plata'-grito la profesora dirigiendo a los alumnos fuera de la clase y dejando a cuatro personas dentro.

-Vosotras también, iros-ordenó Azoran dirigiendo su vista directamente a la esmeralda.

-No-su respuesta directa descolocó al castaño.

-La profesora dijo: los 'plata', ¿no? Eso nos incluye a nosotras-la sonrisa de Tomoyo era la de una persona que sabía que había ganado aquella disputa. Eriol no se sentía con ánimos de compartirla, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella, y no podía negar lo que la propia profesora había confirmado con una sonrisa ladina al salir de clase, seguramente conociendo los resultados de sus palabras.

-Haced lo que queráis- no volvió a mirar a la amatista y se concentró en aquella fuerza, debía acabar con aquello rápido, antes de que hubiera algún herido.

Los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron y salieron con fuerza hacia el interior de la clase. Los chicos no dudaron un instante en rodear a las dos jóvenes y protegerlas con su magia, grave error puesto que aquello debió crear un punto débil que los envió volando contra la pared opuesta.

-Así que vosotras sois las siguientes candidatas a ser 'ellas', ¿no?-dijo una voz chillona desde fuera.

-Cuando hablas con una persona es de mala educación no mirarla a la cara-dijo Sakura con el cejo fruncido.

-Cierto-una figura alta apareció sobre el marco de la ventana.- Mi nombre es Nakuru, encantada, favoritas de la diosa.

* * *

Haber, para aquellos impacientes xDD

Tengo un blog en el que pongo resumenes, publicaciones de capitulos, etc. Dond podeis mirar o comentar lo que querais ^^

En mi perfil lo podeis encontrar pero si no aquí teneis la pagina:

http:// tommychan -twilightkey. / (quiten los espacios ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Un frío viento llegaba de fuera y atravesaba las ventanas del edificio produciendo un extraño sonido al chocar contra algunos cristales que no habían terminado de desprenderse del marco. Unos segundos de silencio provocaron que la tensión en el ambiente aumentara, pero ninguno de los magos que se encontraban ahí en aquel momento pensaba retirarse.

-Nakuru… no, no me suena-dijo Sakura tratando de ganar tiempo para idear un plan.

-Pues agradecería que de ahora en adelante lo recordarais, si es que me apiado de vosotras y os dejo vivir-volvió a decir aquella mujer de largo cabello oscuro, sus ojos mostraban una inocencia inusual lo que no concordaba con su personalidad y sorprendía a Tomoyo.

-Nos lo pensaremos-dijo esta última- y has venido has visitarnos, además de con el fin de matar, para…

-¡Conoceros! Se habla mucho de vosotras de donde yo vengo, y para seros sinceras, me sentía algo celosa-dijo teatralmente la joven- pero basta de charlas, no deberíais tomarme a la ligera, después de todo… no soy humana-su voz cambió ante aquella revelación demostrando que no mentía, y no tardó mucho en demostrarlo, un aura de color rojo sangre la envolvió y cuando salió de aquella extraña burbuja su pelo, ojos y ropa habían cambiado, además en la espalda mostraba orgullosa un par de alas de mariposa que parecía que fueran a juego con el atuendo.-Mi nombre de guerrera es Ruby Moon, ¡espero poder divertirme con vosotras!

Y así comenzó la batalla, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, las ideas iban y venían, creaban conjuros que no sabían que podían utilizar y escudos que impedían cualquier tipo de ataque, su coordinación era prácticamente perfecta, y los dos jóvenes olvidados en una esquina con ataduras mágicas cortesía del nuevo enemigo pudieron apreciar la gran habilidad de las dos jóvenes. Sin embargo ambos sabían que su falta de experiencia las ponía en desventaja si nadie las ayudaba pronto. Con gran esfuerzo Shaoran logró que la magia recorriera sus brazos y aquellos lazos desaparecieron en un destello, se dio la vuelta para ayudar a su compañero y al girarse se dio cuenta de que a este tampoco le había resultado imposible seguirle.

Tomoyo comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, aquella mujer, hada, bruja o lo que quisiera que fuera las tenía acorraladas, entre la espada y la pared… ¡literalmente! Ya veía como una bola de energía roja que debía ser altamente mortal se creaba entre Ruby Moon y ellas, Sakura la cogió de la mano y al juntarse ambas magias crearon un escudo que a simple vista parecía de cristal, pero la azabache rogaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlas, sin embargo había una molesta imagen que rondaba su mente…

Treinta segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que tomó para terminar: cinco para terminar de formarse aquel ataque, tres para chocar contra el escudo y comenzar a resquebrajarlo, diez para que Eriol y Shaoran evitaran que fueran dañadas y para sorprenderlas de verdad, siete para que los dos expertos crearan un contraataque y otros cinco para ver como desaparecía en la lejanía el intruso por el impulso del ataque mágico.

"Demasiado rápido" fue el único pensamiento que lograron crear en su mente las dos magas.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó por fin el ojiazul.

A Tomoyo las fuerzas le fallaron, sus piernas temblaron bajo su peso y cedieron ante la gravedad, Sakura se sentía demasiado avergonzada y para no seguir el mismo camino que su hermana apoyó su espalda en la pared. "¿Cuándo nos cansamos tanto?" se preguntó realmente consternada la castaña, casi todo su cuerpo temblaba de debilidad y eso la enfurecía, era débil y había necesitado realmente la ayuda de aquellos chicos. No lo podía aceptar tan fácilmente. Miró como el pelinegro ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a la amatista a la cual prácticamente tenía que llevar en brazos (para frustración de la nombrada), y ella parecía que iba a seguir el mismo camino, se negó a mirar aquellos ojos ámbar mientras este le tendía una mano que terminó siendo el brazo para poder cargar con su peso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y aún más cuando parte de la clase volvió a buscarles.

-¡¡Shaoran!!-de algún modo la pareja supo inmediatamente quien era la persona que gritaba histérica, no obstante la joven dueña de tan molesta voz calló al ver la escena- .ella-sus labios apenas se movieron al pronunciar esas palabras y su voz sonaba como de ultratumba.

-Una de las estudiantes 'plata'-dijo Clow saliendo de entre las sombras con una sonrisa. Aquello no hizo más que molestar a aquella joven con peinado chino dividido en dos coletas, infló los mofletes como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y agarró el brazo libre del muchacho alejándolo de Sakura. La esmeralda habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque Chiharu también se encontraba ahí y no dudó en ayudarla.

-Creo que tu novia te necesita más que nadie-dijo monótonamente la castaña-no se preocupe, mi amiga puede ayudarme-volvió a decir al ver la cara del joven que decía claramente que pensaba seguirla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta- ¿Y Tomoyo?

* * *

Sakura se iba a acordar de esto, de ello podía estar segura, la amatista se encontraba en brazos de un joven de cabellera negra con reflejos azules, ojos como zafiros que se ocultaban tras unas lentes que lo único que hacían era acrecentar aquella aura misteriosa y atractiva que poseía, una piel casi tan blanca como la suya propia, su ropa olía mentolado pero su olor característico era algo distinto, dulce y picante, si tuviera que describir con palabras. ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso? Fácil, porque aquel chico la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos rehusando dejarla marchar por mucho que se lo hubiera pedido mientras la llevaba a la lejana enfermería (o por lo menos así le parecía) y escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

Pues así se sentía ella ahora, cayada, enfadada y mirando hacia otro lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque ni ella misma sabía si era de vergüenza o de rabia. La puerta con un pequeño cartel en el que podías leer con grandes letras: ENFERMERÍA, apareció ante ellos como una silenciosa respuesta a las plegarias de la joven, Eriol abrió la puerta con la chica aún en brazos para encontrarse el lugar vacío.

-La enfermera no está-dijo él.

-Eso ya lo puedo ver yo misma, gracias-dijo con sarcasmo ella. El ojiazul suspiró, le recostó sobre una camilla de blancas sabanas cercana a una ventana. Paró un segundo para mirar a la frágil muchacha que miraba con el entrecejo fruncido en dirección opuesta para no verle, cogió un botiquín y se sentó a su lado para comenzar a curar sus heridas. Ninguno volvió a hablar mientras él se encargaba de sus heridas, rasguños que apenas requerían de esfuerzo para sanar y que aún así el chico desinfectaba y trataba con suavidad. Y aquello no hacía más que aumentar los latidos de corazón de la joven, "soy una estúpida, se perfectamente que él nunca se fijaría en mi… y si lo hace no sería más que una de las tantas de su lista de citas: 'si te vuelvo a ver no me acuerdo'" pensó enfadada la amatista.

-Ya está-dijo por fin el ojiazul algo sonrojado por la última herida que se encontraba en el muslo derecho de la muchacha "Tiene una piel muy suave" había pensado sin querer.

-…-la joven volvió a sentir que su pulso se aceleraba más aún al escuchar su voz- gracias.

El botiquín que guardaba el chico cayó al suelo de la impresión- ¿Qué…?-la miró a los ojos con la boca abierta y un rubor más oscuro apareciendo poco a poco en sus mejillas.

-¡No repito!-fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta y vio como Tomoyo se tapaba con la sábana hasta los ojos y se daba la vuelta.

-Te dejaré descansar-y se marchó de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró al encontrarse solo en el pasillo, llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolver ligeramente su pelo-¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer?-susurró a la nada.

-¡Eriol-sama!- llamó una voz del otro extremo del pasillo, el susodicho dirigió su vista hacia la persona que le llamaba y se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura con una joven (que poco después reconoció como una de sus compañeras de clase: Chiharu) y no con su compañero.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con Tomoyo?!-exigió saber la esmeralda. Al joven le resbaló una gota, ¿Se suponía que era un pervertido? Además, para estar tan débil como se suponía que estaba seguía teniendo mucha energía, y aquello lo hico recordar que se parecía mucho al carácter de la otra joven en la enfermería.

-Adentro- señaló la puerta, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Sakura bufó exasperada y entró.

-Te olvidaste de mí-escucharon las dos muchachas en cuanto entraron. Los ojos amatistas eran acusadores.

-Solo, solo fue un momento y desapareciste sin decir nada y…-a la esmeralda no se le ocurria nada, realmente se había olvidado por un momento de ella-lo siento, hoy nos pondremos a ver tu película favorita mientras tomamos fresas con chocolate, ¿de acuerdo?-trató de compensar.

-Vale-trató que no se notara lo mucho que le gustaba aquel plan pero no sirvió de nada, las dos hermanas se conocían muy bien.

-¿Estoy perdonada?-aún así preguntó Sakura.

-Me lo pensaré

-¿Estoy invitada?-fue el turno de preguntar para Chiharu

-¡Por supuesto! Y Naoko y Rika también, eso no hace falta preguntarlo-rió Tomoyo

-Habrá que comprar muchas fresas-dijo pensativa la esmeralda.

-¡Yo las compro! Vosotras descansad-y dicho esto corrió hacia la cafetería dejando a las dos magas solas.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo seria Sakura.

-Necesitamos aprender, y rápido-estuvo de acuerdo su hermana-nos falta mucha experiencia y no podemos estar dependiendo de esos dos siempre. Sakura, yo… lo ví, de algún modo supe lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera, y nuestro escudo no iba a resistir, ¡ibamos a morir!

-Te creo-respondió la nombrada mientras trataba de pensar-¿Practicas nocturnas?-sugirió

-Entonces deberemos ser precavidas, si nos pillan se acabó el juego-avisó Tomoyo mientras la esmeralda se encogía de hombros.-Pues así será.

* * *

Eriol llegó a su habitación de solo dos personas y se tumbó en su cama, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar todo de ella, era difícil no quererla y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta. ¿Quién no amaría su personalidad? Ella era amable, decidida, delicada, trataba a todos por igual y directa, parecía una pieza de cristal: transparente pero capaz de atraparlo todo en su interior.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba de forma brusca y miró al recién llegado con una sonrisa

-¿Mei-Lin?

El otro joven gruñó en respuesta-no estoy para bromas.

-¿No has ido a la enfermería?-preguntó casualmente el ojiazul

-No… ¿Por qué?

-Por nada

Shaoran aprovechó el silencio para dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, sentía que su prima estropeaba todo, y no sabía que era aquel todo. La imagen de Sakura en sus brazos, su olor a rosas y la ligereza del cuerpo femenino envolvieron su mente en un dulce recuerdo.

-Debemos ser más precavidos la próxima vez-dijo Eriol. Shaoran no dijo nada, no obstante no cabía duda alguna que él estaba de acuerdo, no dejaría que la joven de ojos esmeralda sufriera _"no otra vez"_ se sorprendió al pensar esas tres palabras.

* * *

-Eso fue peligroso-dijo la voz de una mujer enfadada en una habitación oscura, el despacho de Clow Reed.

-Tranquila Kaho, lo hicieron muy bien-dijo el director si alzar la voz.

-Sabes que no puedo evitar quererlas, no puedes hacerme esto-dijo ella comenzando a alterarse.

-Tengo una buena noticia para ti, si son quienes creemos que son-la mujer frució el ceño ante las palabras del misterioso hombre-entonces pronto comenzarán a prepararse sin que nadie lo sepa, quizás puedas ayudarles.

-De eso puede estar seguro-fue su respuesta y la profesora salió del despacho con un portazo.

-Que carácter.

* * *

Lo se, no hay mucho, el próximo capitulo será mucho más largo, si queréis saber cuando sube el siguiente cap mirar en mi blog ^^

cualquier duda etc, etc, pues lo mismo xDD

espero que les haya gustado y siento el retraso u-u


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

El sonido del timbre indicando el cambio de clases a las de deporte acababa de sonar y todos los alumnos caminaban ahora por los pasillos hablando entretenidamente, algunos con más ánimo que otros.

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué tengas mucha suerte con la espada!-gritó Tomoyo mientras se iba con Rika a sus clases de 'tiro con arco'.

-¡Tú también deberías tener cuidado!-dijo Chiharu-¡Apunta bien!

-No me puedo creer que sea la única que va a 'natación'-dijo Naoko-sabía que debería haber elegido otra.

-No te desanimes, tú vendrás a las clases de 'artes marciales' con nosotras mientras que yo y Rika nos quedaremos solas en nuestras clases de 'magia de curación' y 'mecánica instrumental', se paciente ¡y mañana tendrás tu recompensa!

-Aún así me sentiré algo sola… -volvió a quejarse Naoko

-¿Qué hacen aún aquí?-exigió saber una voz fría como el hielo.

-¡Yue-sensei!-se asustó Chiharu-S-solo despedíamos a Naoko, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

En menos de tres minutos habían perdido de vista al profesor y su amiga y se encontraban en una explanada al aire libre con fresca hierba a sus pies y algunos árboles rodeándoles.

-¡Un poco de atención!-llamó la atención una mujer de pelo corto y con traje con falda de color vino-mi nombre es Sonomi, y seré su profesora del arte con la espada.

Inmediatamente comenzaron las clases, Sakura al ser nueva comenzó con pasos simples, algunas maniobras y posición de los pies, no obstante su gran avance y su talento innato se notaron al cabo de pocas horas de práctica.

-¡'Excellent'! Me gustaría que al final del curso todos me dieran esta misma alegría que me acaba de dar la señorita Doudoji-exclamó con deleite la profesora dando algunas palmadas.

Las miradas recelosas y llenas de ira no se hicieron esperar sin embargo la joven hechicera estaba demasiado ensimismada para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"_Tengo… la sensación de que esto ya lo había hecho antes"_ pensó la joven mientras giraba sobre si misma y volvía a poner en movimiento la espada _"como en un sueño muy lejano"_

**-Así que se le dan bien las espadas- **Sakura paró en seco al escuchar una voz de hombre, miró a ambos lados pero nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para decir aquellas palabras

**-Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer tan increíble como usted- **la misma voz, prestó más atención y solo sintió que la piel se erizaba, la voz tenía un ligero eco y un tono seductor.

**-Tenga cuidado, podría terminar gustándome- **su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, su respiración se hizo algo más fuerte y rápida y su cara comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo _"¿Qué me está pasando? Es… como si estuviera enamorada, pero ¿de una voz?"_

-Señorita Doudoji, si no se encuentra bien vaya a la enfermería-dijo Sonomi sintiendo el desajuste de la joven, esta inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y caminó hacia el edificio no sin antes escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros.

-Tanto espectáculo le debe de haber cansado-se reía una muchacha mirando a la ojiverde con sarcasmo.

-Pues espero que no vuelva, odio a las personas que se creen superiores-dijo otra con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sakura ignoró aquellos insultos sin darles importancia, cuando la clase no la pudo ver cambió de dirección al pequeño prado donde se hacían prácticas de tiro. Buscó con la mirada la larga cabellera azabache, al final encontró a Tomoyo con una larga trenza y 'armada' con arco, sin embargo no vio flecha alguna.

Comenzaron a ponerse en posición y cuando todos agarraban el arco y la flecha imaginaria, al disparar aparecía como agua congelada, no obstante pudo observar que este hecho solo ocurría con Tomoyo y algunos otros pocos, otros estudiantes lanzaban desde dagas de metal hasta rosas _"¿Cómo se suponen que ayudan las flores en un ataque?" _dudó Sakura extrañada.

El gran reloj del colegio apuntó las siete en punto y todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar los utensilios y a dirigirse a las duchas a lavarse y cambiarse.

-¡Sakura! ¿Terminaste antes?-preguntó la amatista mientras se acercaba a ella y las dos comenzaban a dirigirse a los vestuarios.

-No, me pasó algo… extraño-explicó la aludida-y mis compañeras prácticamente me echaron a patadas de la clase.

Tomoyo trató de que la ira que comenzaba a recorrerle ante aquella última confesión no se apoderara de ella, llegaba a ser muy protectora con su 'hermana', efecto que también sucedía del modo inverso. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar para controlarse- ¿Extraño?-repitió sus palabras

-Sí… vas a pensar que estoy loca-rio avergonzada la castaña-pero me pareció escuchar una voz

-No entiendo-dijo su hermana tratando de comprender

-En mi cabeza, alguien me hablaba, pero no en realidad, nadie lo hacía…-suspiró-no sé cómo explicarlo.

-¡Doudoji!-ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta antes de entrar en el vestuario de mujeres para ver como Shaoran se acercaba de mala gana hacia ellas- La señorita Sonomi la está buscando, le espera en su despacho.

-¿Dónde está eso?-preguntó Sakura precavida al sentir que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Eres desesperante-murmuró él-vamos, yo te acompaño-ordenó y se dirigió en dirección opuesta sin tan siquiera esperar a que ella le respondiera.

-¡Pero será terco!-gruñó la esmeralda cuando vio que se alejaba y corrió en su dirección para no perderle de vista-¡Nos vemos en clase!

Tomoyo miró como la pareja se iba sintiendo que algo más pasaría entre ellos dos, y posiblemente, ella pronto se quedaría sola.

-**¿Te sientes sola?**-escuchó como alguien le decía misteriosamente, miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

-**Ella no te olvidará**-la misma voz volvió a sonar _"no debería creerme todo lo que me dice Sakura, ¡ahora yo también oigo voces!"_

-**No tienes por qué estar sola… a mi no me importaría acompañarte, para el resto de mi vida**-la voz cayó y en aquel momento los latidos de la joven aumentaban hasta tal extremo que pensó que cualquiera podría escucharlos _"eso sonó como una confesión de amor"_ dijo sonrojándose como si las palabras hubieran sido dirigidas a ella _"¿quién será? Parecía la voz de un hombre joven"_

-¡Tomoyo!- la nombrada levantó la cabeza aún aturdida y vio como Naoko se acercaba con una sonrisa-Tengo que pedirte un favor-juntó las manos al mismo tiempo que hablaba en posición de súplica.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-su respuesta fue cortés más que interesada, aún tenía en mente otros problemas.

-¿Qué tal se te da nadar?

* * *

-No me puedo creer que me hayas convencido-murmuró por tercera vez la amatista mientras terminaba de ponerse el bañador.

-Es que si no las de tercer curso nos iban a dar una paliza-se disculpó Naoko mientras cambiaba sus lentes por las de buceo-te lo recompensaré.

-Voy a tener que empezar a hacer una lista de la gente que me debe favores-murmuró Tomoyo mientras peleaba con su cabello para que entrara en el estrecho gorro de natación.

Las dos salieron del vestuario y llegaron a la piscina cubierta, en las gradas parecía haberse congregado más gente de lo normal.

-¡Ganbatte Tomoyo-chan!-escuchó como algunos gritaban y silbaban desde las gradas. Reconoció algunos de niveles inferiores que habían ayudado por el pasillo.

-Me debes una muy grande-murmuró mientras veía entre las gradas un par de ojos zafiro.

Naoko no entendió porqué su amiga de repente parecía importarle tanto los comentarios algo subidos de tono de los espectadores… ¡si se había sonrojado y todo!

Ambas se metieron en el agua y la joven de ojos amatista sintió esa agradable sensación que sentía cada vez que notaba que se encontraba rodeada de agua: paz, tranquilidad, y una seguridad que no sabía explicar de dónde provenía.

-Calentamos y después es la carrera-explicó Naoko mientras ambas recorrían la piscina mientras nadaban-Luego viene la carrera que se trata de hacer siete largos en estilo libre.

-¿Siete?-se sorprendió su amiga, luego recapacitó y pensó que probablemente la pregunta correcta sería averiguar que norma dejaba que cada uno nadase como quisiera.

-Sí, antiguamente los magos cuya magia se basaba en el agua lo hacían así. Ahora hay muy pocos así que lo que tenemos es sus costumbres-la joven de ojos chocolates se encogió restándole importancia y salió para colocarse en uno de los trampolines.

"_Encima trampolines, mira que son raros" _pensó Tomoyo mientras seguía a su amiga _"Debería dejar de pensar tanto, o comenzaré a pensar en…" _Tarde, la imagen del joven Eriol sentado en las gradas la atravesó de parte a parte y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante el nerviosismo de verse analizada por esos engatusadores ojos tan parecidos a los de un felino.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó como decía alguien desde otro trampolín, haciendo que Naoko se girara en menos de un segundo a verla. La amatista miró con disimulo las gradas para encontrar los ojos que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que estos le miraban con cierta molestia y la joven pudo jurar que le transmitían un mensaje: 'No puedes lograrlo'

-Perfectamente-su respuesta sonó algo brusca y la compañera amable y desconocida pareció sentirse algo cohibida. Pero Tomoyo Doudoji tenía una resolución y esa era demostrarle a ese idiota que nadie debía subestimarla.

La señal sonó y la carrera comenzó, sabía que se trataba de sumar el tiempo de cada uno de los componentes del grupo, y el menor sería el ganador. No obstante cuando se sumergió por completo y sintió las suaves ondas de luz atravesar el agua cristalina ya nada importaba en realidad, sintió incomodo su pelo totalmente atado y cubierto por esa capa de plástico y lo soltó.

¿Qué hacía allí abajo?

Sintió como varios brazos y piernas se movían con velocidad. Siete largos.

Sí, eso era, tenía que ser la primera por algo sin importancia… bueno, eso era fácil. Se impulsó moviendo con suavidad y elegancia sus piernas y dejó que su cuerpo atravesara el agua con facilidad.

En las gradas todos veían como las jóvenes lo daban todo por ser las primeras y alguna ya iba por el cuarto. No obstante los nervios eran inconfundibles incluso para el más tonto, porque ahí, justo al inicio, cierta joven de cabellera azabache parecía no querer nadar. Nadie se movía porque veían que la joven no se ahogaba, todo lo contrario. Parecía estar disfrutando y Eriol vio como ella se soltaba el cabello y este suavemente se esparcía por el agua creando una sedosa nube alrededor de su piel nívea.

Sus celos comenzaban a dolerle hasta a él, no le había gustado nada que se viera tan expuesta a tantos hombres que no hacían otra cosa más que mirarla de forma descarada. Trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que hechizos baratos ponerles ¿Varicela por un mes? ¿Mejor urticaria?

Y enconces la vio, más esplendida que un ángel, más hermosa que una diosa. Sí, sus ojos penetrantes habían mirado la superficie con un deje de diversión y burla, con toda la inocencia de un niño.

Todo comenzó, todas las concursante iban por su penúltima vuelta y nadie se explicaba como Tomoyo lograba aguantar tanto tiempo debajo del agua. Por fin pareció dispuesta a nadar pero quién diría que lo único que verían serían las burbujas que dejaba a su paso.

Llegó la primera y salió del agua en cuanto tocó el bordillo, Eriol fue más rápido. Sobrevoló a todos hasta llegar a ella, cogió una toalla próxima a él y antes de que la parte superior de su cuerpo hubiera salido del agua por completo la envolvió y tiró de ella.

-¿Eriol?-la adormecida joven entre sus brazos no luchó contra él. Los gritos de sorpresa y admiración les rodearon. El joven de lente miró un segundo por encima a las personas y con un destello de luz se tele transportó a la enfermería.

* * *

-¿Señorita Sonomi?-llamó Sakura suavemente.

-'Laissez-passer'-dijo una voz desde el interior de un despacho finamente decorado al más puro estilo francés-es decir, pase.

Sakura vio como Shaoran se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en una pared cercana a la puerta mientras le atravesaba con la mirada. Estaba claro que no la iba a acompañar más lejos.

Entró cerrándole la puerta en las narices al muchacho que curioso al final iba a echar un vistazo.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar?-sonaba como si fuera un sirviente, ¡y quien no se sentiría así! Sonomi era una mujer que parecía sacada de la realeza.

-'Oui'-con un gesto la invitó a sentarse en una silla ricamente decorada con grabados dorados-Sinceramente creo que está muy adelantada. Quizás por ser una de los cuatro…

Sakura se movió incomoda en su asiento, no le gustaba que la clasificasen de ese modo tan a menudo, ni aunque fuera un aspecto positivo.

-'Nous vous', es decir, nosotros os vamos a realizar una prueba, tanto a usted como a su hermana-su acento se intensificaba cuando se encontraba hablando en privado-y dependiendo de su calificación les subiremos de nivel o puede incluso que sean aptas para ser profesoras.

-¿Tomoyo?-no sabía que tenía que ver ella en todo esto.

-Oui, su hermana al parecer a sorprendido al mismo Yue-san-su sonrisa aumento divertida ante la idea-y le aseguro que eso es todo un logro.

-Pero…

-Eso les daría ciertos privilegios, 'évidemment'.-Continuó la profesora ignorando que había sido interrumpida- y sus trabajos serían pagados.

-¿Porqué?

-Esto no debería decirlo-suspiró la mujer reclinándose en sus silla tras la mesa-estamos, como diría, faltos de personal.

-Por las desapariciones.

-Oui

La esmeralda se sumergió en sus pensamientos un segundo, ¿era eso lo correcto? Si los profesores desaparecían nadie les prometía que no fuera a pasarles lo mismo. Pensó en Tomoyo, ¿qué haría ella?

Sonomi vio que su alumna más destacada sonreía al pensar en algo y supo cual sería su respuesta.

-Acepto.

-¡No puedes aceptar!-ambas mujeres se giraron sorprendidas y vieron aparecer al muchacho de ojos ámbar tras la puerta abierta de golpe.

-Li…-la voz de Sonomi sonó amenazante-no supuse que necesitara crear un hechizo para tener algo de intimidad entre mi alumna y yo.

-Lo siento-el joven se inclinó en señal de respeto y disculpa, volvió a levantar la cabeza mirando con ojos serios a la mayor-pido un momento a solas con Sakura.

La nombrada se sonrojó al darle doble sentido a la frase pero acalló sus ideas estúpidas al ver como su mirada parecía rogarle.

-Os dejaré un momento-Sonomi se marchó de su propio despacho y Sakura se levantó tratando de pedirle que se quedara y que si era necesario, ellos saldrían. ¿No era lo más lógico?

No tuvo tiempo, un par de manos agarraron sus hombros y la acorralaron contra la pared.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-su mirada era tan intensa que sintió que no podía aguantarla, y miró para otro lado.

-No se ha que te refieres.

-No te creía tan estúpida.-el comentario dolió, y mucho. Su mirada volvió a los ojos de él.

-¿Qué has dicho?-su voz furiosa podía hacer retroceder incluso al más fuerte, sin embargo Li no se dejaba intimidar por algo así. Sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso, y decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Piensas que tus poderes te van a salvar siempre?

-A diferencia de algunos, yo he estado valiéndome de otras maneras-siseó Sakura.

-Con fuerza bruta-vio como ella iba a contradecirle-e inteligencia, sí.

-Puedo hacerlo, se a lo que me enfrento y-

-¡No!-su voz debió llegar a oídos de Sonomi-no lo sabes-por fin giró un poco su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, demasiado cerca de Sakura, porque aunque él no se diera cuenta ella si era consciente de cada respiración profunda suya.

Algo pareció activar un interruptor en la joven al ver en aquel estado al chico. Sus manos parecieron moverse solas y su cuerpo se acercó al de Shaoran. Sus caras a centímetros de distancia y las manos de ella en su cabeza atrayendo su cara a la suya hasta quedar sus frentes apoyadas, sus miradas más conectadas que nunca.

-No te preocupes por mi-sonrió de una manera suave y dulce, segura de sí misma-todo saldrá bien.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido y el momento terminó en cuanto escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Sakura se separó y abrió la puerta para reafirmar su decisión.

Y después huyó más feliz y avergonzada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Bueno, antes de que muerdan, arañen o agredan ^^U tengo q decir en mi defensa q esta es la TERCERA vez que reconstruyo el cap... ¿porqué?

La 1 vez el ordenador debió de cobrar vida propia y como no le gusto... pues archivo dañado y a intentarlo otra vez.

La 2 un virus decidio alegrarme el dia y todos mis documentos a la basura...

y aqui va la 3! Y q por fin e podido subir.

Ami me parecen buenas escusas (teniendo en cuenta q al final e continuado y no me e rendido u-u)

Pues eso, reviews y... NO ESTOY DESSAPARECIDA! xD

animen muxo q si no tardo demasiado TT-TT


End file.
